


Soul Chaos, Book Three of the Chaos Saga

by capricornkitty1975



Series: Chaos Saga [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/capricornkitty1975
Summary: This is my third book of my Chaos Series.  Book One is called Dark Chaos and Book Two is called Duality Chaos.Now that the secret is out, how far will Maelstrom go for her plan?  How many lives will she put in danger?  How many souls will be used? And how many souls will be lost?This is an AU series of books... there will be 4 books in this:  Dark, Duality, Soul, and Captive Chaos.  It will have crossovers, as it is my own world and I bring in characters (or have OCs)I love &/or respect to populate it.  Not all of the characters that come in will have their own books or storylines...some will. Also, the pairings, personalities, etc of the characters are up to me.  :) In the end, this is primarily a puzzleshipping and puppyshipping book series.I don't own Yugioh, Naruto, or any art.  I do own the plot, so no klepto.  Thanks!!





	1. Chaos Saga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts).



Chapter 1: Histories

Yami opened one eye to see amethyst staring at him. He chuckled, the baritone vibrating the cherubic figure next to him slightly. "Yugi, I feel like you are a stalker."

Yugi smiled. Sitting up, leaning down to kiss Yami, he sat back up, looking at his vampire lover. "Nope, not a stalker. But determined. So, tell me about Ji-Jin."

Yami closed his eyes. "It was a long time ago, Aibou. Seto and I were out one night walking. I heard someone crying and smelled a great deal of blood. Of course, I went to check. As Master of the City, I needed to know what was going on."

Yami grimaced. "I wish I could unsee what I saw."

Yugi leaned up, kissing Yami's face. Yami smiled sadly, continuing. "There was a small boy, no more than 2 years old. He was holding his mother's lifeless body.  
Blood was flowing from a gaping wound in her neck. A man was standing there, a machete in his hand. He was advancing on the boy. The boy looked up and said 'Why, Dada?'"

Yami swallowed thickly. "Normally, human affairs are none of my business. They have their police and lawyers and courts to handle these things. However, there was something about this boy. I couldn't leave him to die at the hands of one of the two people he was supposed to trust; one of the two people who were supposed to protect him. So I jumped in, silently, behind the man, and killed him. I drained him completely, so he could not come back."

Sighing, he shook his head. "Then I made one of the biggest mistakes of my unlife. Like I'd said before, humans have their own ways and systems for taking care of their issues. So, I took the boy and placed him on the steps of an orphanage."

Eyes seeing some old scene, he continued after a few moments. "I kept thinking about the boy occassionally. For some reason he would not leave my mind. One night, I was walking and I heard crying again. That same crying. Without thought, I ran. Laying in the alley, covered in filth and blood, was the boy. He was about 4 years older, but it was the same boy. I felt horribly ashamed at what had become of him. I picked him up, brought him back here, and raised him as my own since."

"I did not know how to raise a child, but I figured it out. As he got older, I noticed he was adept at spying and the ways of the assassins, so I had him trained in such. He became very good, becoming legendary in their ranks. He formed a branch devoted to me."

A tear slipped down Yami's cheek. Yugi leaned up, pulling him into a hug. Smiling, Yugi looked at Yami. "Why, Yami, you have to be the oldest father in existence." Yugi then started giggling.

Yami glared at Yugi. "Are you insinuating, Aibou, that I am old?"

Yugi laughed more, happy to have pulled Yami from the despair he obviously felt. "Yep! And decreipt!"

Yami smiled a predatory smile. "I will show you who is decreipt..."

Yugi jumped up as Yami slowly stalked him. Yugi ran right, Yami feigned right, grabbing Yugi as he came back to his left with his superhuman speed.

"No fair." Yugi pouted. "You used vampire hocus pocus."

Yami smirked, baritone silky in the silent air. "Now that I have caught you, should I turn you over my knee for being insolent?"

Yugi shivered. Whispering, looking at Yami's crimson orbs, "I don't know if that is creepy or a turn on."

"Oh, Aibou," pulling close, nose to nose, Yami whispered "I can make it such a turn on."

Amethyst widened and darkened in lust. "Yami..."

Knock, knock knock. Boss, the council is starting to arrive.

"Honda has the worst timing...Damn..." Yami growled. "Everyone is starting to arrive."

Sighing, he sat Yugi down. "Later..." he promised.

Yugi shivered as he slipped on clothes, fixed his hair, and brushed his teeth while Yami did similarly. Looking in the mirror, staring at his reflection, he thought...I want him, I just hope I am ready.

******************************

Joey stretched, smiling as he looked over at Seto. Damn he was fine. Especially like he was now, reading in just slacks. No shirt, no shoes, ohhhh yea, Joey would service him.

Smirking, he got up. "Whatcha readin'?" Seto looked at Joey from under his bangs. Knock, knock.  
"Enter." Seto commanded. Allistair walked in, holding a...baby? Seto's eyebrow raised.

"Uhhh..." Allistair looked very, very, uncomfortable.

"Speak." Seto directed.

"Uh, okay...a woman came to the club, depositing this baby in my arms with this note and told me to give the note to no one but Joey Wheeler of the Domino Prowl." He handed a wrinkled piece of paper to Joey.

Exchanging glances with Seto, Joey cautiously took it, unfolding it and reading it:

Dear Joey, I hope this letter finds you well. However, if this letter finds you, it means I have died. I wrote this before giving birth on the chance that I might die giving or immediately after birth.

I had never thought to talk to you again. We both were pretty happy to go our separate ways. About a month after we split, I found out I was pregnant. I was determined to raise the baby on my own and not ask for help from you...I didn't want to burden you nor have our child grow up in the prowl.

Several people tried to get me to abort the baby. They told me the chances of having a were baby and surviving since I was human were about 3%. I wouldn't listen. This sweet baby deserved to live. It's not her fault that her dad has super condom defying sperm. Obviously, I did not listen.

This baby is yours Joey. I was never with anyone else, she has the mark of the prowl, and her birth is what killed me. Please, take care of her, protect her, and love her. You and your prowl will be the only ones to fully understand her. I didn't name her, I left that to you.

Love, Sarah

Joey sat, stunned. Seto grabbed the letter, reading it. Eyes widened, then narrowed. "What is this mark of the prowl she speaks of?"

Joey woodenly moved to the baby, looking at her head. There, on the le side of her head, among the downy hairs, were three lines in dark red...it looked like a cat scratch. Joey looked to Seto and pointed. Then, raising his hair above his left ear, he showed three red lines, in the pattern of a cat scratch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friends and Strangers

Seto blinked.

Allistair handed the sleeping baby to Joey and quickly left. Joey looked at Seto. Seto blinked.  
Joey smoothed the baby's hair, looking at the sweet sleeping face. Big honey eyes opened, staring up at Joey. Letting out a big yawn, the baby closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

Seto blinked.

"So, uh...what should we name her?" Joey asked, looking uncertainly at Seto. Seto blinked, turned, and walked out of the room.  
Anger flared in Joey's eyes. Walking out, quietly, he grabbed Seto's elbow with his free hand. "What da hell is goin' on? It's not like I cheated on ya...I din't even know you when I was wit' Sarah!"

Seto glared at Joey. "I never said you did." Voice ice cold. Turning, he walked off. Growling in anger, Joey followed Seto to the meeting, cradling the baby in his arms.

**************************************************************

Yami greeted the visitors, Yugi by his side doing the same. It had already passed through every grapevine in existence that Yami & Yugi were a "thing". Since Yami had never had a "thing" in 3,000 years, everyone knew this was serious and everyone knew that to disrespect Yugi was to disrespect Yami. No one wanted to disrespect Yami. He was pleasant, he was loyal, he was fair, but he was the Master of Domino. He took the safety of the beings in his care very seriously. He took the safety of those he considered family personal.

Yugi marveled at all of the people he had met and come to care about in such a short time. Kurasha and Aeon walked in. Aeon ran up and hugged Yami. Yami chuckled, patting her back. "Good to see you again, you two." Kurasha went and sat down in a chair, Aeon on her lap, giggling and talking. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura walked in. Naruto shook Yami's hand, then embraced him in a hug. Yami nodded to Hinata and Sakura, smiling, getting nods and smiles in return. Sasuke just looked annoyed. Moving to a couch in the corner, the quartet sat.

Then, of course, the prowl was there, huddled in a heap in the corner, close to Yugi. Malik and Marik walked in. Yugi wasn't sure what to do with those two yet, but both seemed to be adjusting well and keeping to themselves, keeping quiet...maybe too quiet. Yugi sighed, he'll have to check on that later. Luckily, being the Alpha of wereleopards was an easier job than the Alpha of werewolves. Wereleopards tended to stay to themselves...werewolves tended to be needy.

Then there was Ryou. Yugi smiled at Ryou as he came in, Akeifa with him. Wait, something is wrong...Ryou looks agitated...and...is that a rooster in his arms..? What the... Walking up to Ryou, he put a hand on his shoulder. "Ryou, are you okay?"

"Fuck no he's not okay...he fucking lost zombie girl." Akeifa huffed. He hated meetings. He especially hated meeting with these fucking twats. Uptight assholes. The whole lot of them. He stomped off to a corner, sulking at having to be here instead of trying to figure out how to bed Ryou. Ryou has to be good in bed...besides, who gives a flying fuck about saving a city that wants to see him hanged, for fuck's sake?

Ryou glared at Akeifa as Yami appeared, instantly, at Yugi's side. "Where is Ravyn?" Yami asked, concern in his voice.

"I don't know!" Ryou cried in exasperation as the rooster escaped Ryou's grasp and ran around the room, happy for his freedom. "I was going to get a few things for a ritual..."

Seto walked in, raising an eyebrow. "Since when do you sacrifice poultry for a ritual?"

The rooster ran by as some of the prowl decided to give chase. "I wasn't going to sacrifice a rooster! I had to have 3 feathers picked within 5 minutes of the ritual, so I figured that I would take the rooster in there..." Cheeks blushed crimson as he heard Akeifa's voice....

"Bloody fucking genius! Pussies chasing a cock!!! I love this!"

Ryou rolled his eyes. Reaching out, Yami caught the rooster. Honda appeared at the door. "Honda, please take this rooster out of here." Honda nodded, coming over and grabbing the rooster.

"Boss, just wanted to let you know that Mai and Valon will be here in about an hour, but they said to go ahead and start, they can catch up." Yami nodded as Honda left.

Yugi looked up. Just as he was about to try to calm everyone down, Joey walked in carrying a ...baby?

Joey caught Yugi's eye. Sarah had a baby after we split. It's mine. It has the prowl mark on her.

Yugi's eyes went huge. How is Seto taking this?

Joey's eyes narrowed. Like the cold bastard would take it. Acting like the baby is the plague! About then Mokuba walked up. "Aww, how cute!" Joey smiled at the baby and Mokuba, cradling her protectively.

Just then, Red and Allea walked in with Ji-Jin. Ji-Jin stopped, taking a spot by the door, alert. Allea walked over to an empty chair. Motioning for Red to sit down, he

wouldn't. Having a silent argument, Allea finally relented and sat down, Red standing behind her.

Looking around, Yami nodded. Moving to the front of the room, everyone quieted down. Yami smiled. "Thank you all for coming so quickly. I apologize for the quick return of some of you..." he looked to the ninjas..."but we have found out some important information about Malestrom. I will let Allea explain." He motioned her up to the front.

Her pale blue robes seemed to darken her eyes. Looking out on the assembly of people, she cleared her throat. "Hello everyone, my name is Allea. My mate is Red." She motioned to the large man, who just looked out on the sea of faces. "Let me just jump right in. I used to be an angel. In challenging the Angelic Order, my wings were snipped and I was cast out of the heavens. So, I do know about angels and demons." Turning, she slipped down the back of her robes, showing two long vertical gouge marks of mangled flesh. Yugi and Joey suddenly felt ashamed of not believing her. The floor became very interesting to both.

Allea continued. "Chaos demons are not necessarily evil entities. These demons derive from the Greek word daemon--D-A-E-M-O-N-which means a supernatural being somewhere between human and god status. Demons can be good or evil, and each have a specific power that is gifted to them. Chaos demons don't follow Satan nor do his bidding. The hierarchy is a High Demon who is the leader, and then that High Demon has followers. The High Demon is the one who determines if their clan is good or evil. Maelstrom is the highest of the High Demons, and she had only the most powerful in her control. My Red's gift is strength, and he WAS her right hand demon. However, he broke away and left her to save me from an attack on the heavens. After the attack failed, Maelstrom lost all her followers and has been questing for revenge and power."

"Maelstrom is after Yugi. It has been foretold that a fey, spellcasting wereleopard would be her downfall or the key to her success. If she can sway or control him, she will, quite literally, rule the world because of his power. She gains power from chaos. Her gift is the ability to split her soul in two. That way it is harder for her to die. Both the host body she is in, along with the body she hid the other part of her soul in has to die before she jumps to another host body. She can jump host bodies by touch.  
The host body's soul is either killed or trapped in Exodia, if she has that dagger. We have determined that she is using Rebecca's body. We have also determined that she knows that we know who she is, so she is more dangerous now, and may very well change bodies. So, we need to be looking for Rebecca...or Rebecca's body."

Allea looked at Yami. who nodded. She turned and went, sitting down. Yami stood in front of the group. "Rebecca could be anywhere. I will be sending out groups to find her, along with my intelligence agents. I would ask if you all would do the same."

A chorus of voices started speaking and for the next several hours, discussions were had about the best way to try to find her, how to track her, and where her host body might be. Valon came in about an hour after starting. Yami raised an eyebrow after Valon apologized, but sent him to Allea so she could re-explain. Finally, as daylight was ready to break, the groups broke to sleep. Yugi noticed it was a trend that was

becoming way too common. As the tri colored doppelgangers headed to bed, Yugi looked at Yami. "Will we ever defeat her?" Amethyst eyes looked sad.

Crimson stared at amethyst. "We will, Aibou Search. One day we will."

******************************************************

Stalking around the city angrily, Maelstrom was trying to think. Jumping bodies took a lot out of her, no matter what those stupid angels thought. She had to be careful about who to jump to. It needed to be someone who could help her get information and put more chaos in motion. Walking through the crowded streets, she saw someone and suddenly smiled.

Perfect...this woman would be perfect. She decided to follow the woman for awhile, watching her, listening to her, just to make sure. After about an hour, Maelstrom made up her mind. This woman was perfect. Walking up to the woman in the restroom, she smiled, tapping the lady's shoulder as she reapplied her lipstick. "Hey, I know you..." As the woman turned around, Rebecca's lifeless form fell to the ground. Blond hair swirling, the taller woman walked out of the club, putting the lipstick back in her purse. After walking out, she snapped her fingers, and the building went up in flames. She quickly sprinted a couple miles away, to the meeting place she heard the woman say over the phone.

"Mai! Mai! Are you okay?" The brown haired man ran up to her about five minutes after she arrived. Turning to him, she smiled.

"Sure, Valon...why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, ya said ya had to check on a couple things in your city...are they okay? Are you ready to go to the meeting?"

Looking at him, she sighed. "I really can't tonight...I have to take care of an issue in my city. I just came to meet you so I could tell you in person, since my cell phone was dead. Maybe you could go and let me know what happens?" She blinked big blue eyes at him.

Valon sighed. "Sure, sure...let me go endure Yami's wrath. Fine...but you owe me." He waggled his eyebrows, pulling her into a kiss. "Tomorrow night, Love?"

"Definitely. And Valon...thanks." Kissing him again, she vanished in the night. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to get information and stay away from Allea after all. Hell, as a vampire, she could probably get rid of Allea and get Red back too. Things were starting to look up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Moving Forward

Seto walked into the bedroom, shutting the door. Sighing, he walked over, sitting down on the bed, head in his hands. What the hell am I going to do?

He didn't move as he heard the door open and close.

"Look, I know ya din't tink we'd have a baby. But tings change and now I have a lil girl. So...you have to take me and her, or I will hafta leave." Joey sounded weary, but determined.

Seto looked up, saying nothing.

The pain in Joey's eyes was damning. Putting on a determined face, he nodded. "Right. Well, then...I am gonna go. You don' hafta worry about the fusion...it won't affect you." Seto felt Joey slam their connection shut like an iron door.

What the hell am I going to do?

Joey opened the door.

Seto's chest felt empty. A gnawing hole.

Joey paused just a moment, then stepped out, shutting the door.

Seto gripped his chest, but still didn't move. What the hell am I going to do?

Turns out, doing nothing is still doing something.

****************************

Ravyn walked into the club. She really, really didn't want to do this, but she couldn't go insane. Those few moments with someone else in her head were a hellacious torture. Walking around, she finally found Ryou. His eyes grew wide.

"Ravyn! Where have you been? Are you well? What happened?" Ryou's chocolate eyes shone with concern.

"I...I am okay. I woke up, a bit disoriented, and walked out. I'm better now. I am sorry for any worry that I caused." Ravyn looked at the floor.

"No...no, we are just happy you are okay. Please, come to the infirmary." He led Ravyn without resistance to the infirmary. Laying in the bed, she shut her eyes tight. What the hell am I going to do?

******************************

"So, Aibou, I have a proposition." Yami closed the door with a click.

"Yes, no mei hito?" An eyebrow raised as amethyst stared expectantly at crimson.

"I think you should move the prowl here. There is safety in numbers. We have plenty of rooms. Maelstrom is infinitely more dangerous now because she knows we are on to her. They will not be prisoners here, but it will be safer."

Yugi sat, thinking. Looking up, Yugi finally nodded. "I am not going to get rid of the house, but I will move them here for now. After we destroy Maelstrom, we can revisit the living arrangements."

Yami smiled tenderly at Yugi. "Thank you, Aibou. Your safety is the most important thing to me. And I know part of your safety is the prowl's safety. I cannot lose you, Aibou. If I ever lose you, I will have lost myself." Tenderly, he kissed Yugi. "I'm going to go shower."

Watching Yami leave, Yugi started stripping and smiled. "We will defeat Maelstrom. You will never lose me again." Crawling under the amethyst sheets, he smiled, eyes slipping closed.

Knock, knock, knock. Yugi sighed, heavy eyes opening as he got out of the bed, pulling on a robe. Yami was still in the shower. Opening the door, he smiled as he saw it was Joey.

"Hey, Joey! What's up?"

Joey's sad honey eyes looked at Yugi. "I gotta go back to da prowl house. Seto an I are done. He don't like da baby."

Yugi frowned. "Joey, you have to give him time. Springing a baby on anyone is stressful, especially Ice King." Joey started to protest, but Yugi cut him off. "Besides, you can't. I am moving the prowl here for protection. You and the baby will be safer here...and I need my Enforcer."

Joey sighed, shoulders slumping. Yami walked out in a robe about then. "Joey! I did not get to say congratulations before. She is beautiful." Baritone rang through the air.

Tortured eyes turned to Yami. "Tanks. Do ya have an extra room for me an da baby?"

Yami smiled sadly, quickly surmising the reason. "Yes, please follow me. What is the baby's name?"

"Joto." Joey smiled down at the baby, kissing her head.

Yami ushered Joey to a room. "Beautiful. Joto means a japanese sword that can be concealed as a stick.

Something potent concealed as something inocuous."

Joey smiled at the baby. "Yea. I thought it was beautiful." Joto started to fuss in her sleep. "I had someone go out to get some diapers, and a few basics." Yami noticed

Joey set down a cobalt blue diaper bag with little white dragons on it that he hadn't noticed before.

Smiling, Yami walked out. As he was closing the door, he said, "It's also a beautiful merging of Joey and Seto." Joey looked up, wide eyed, as the door closed, a tear slipping down his cheek.

*****************************

"We will protect all the entrances. I want someone going out and tracking Rebecca down. If she jumped bodies, I want to know. We cannot make a mistake." Ji-Jin looked to the assassins in front of him. "I have chosen you as you are the best. Get going." The group disbanded quietly and quickly.

*****************************

Kisara put the scissors down. The cut was jagged, but efficient for the disguise. Putting on the gloves, she applied the chestnut coloring to her pixie haircut. Walking in behind her, Ciacto smiled. "Perfect." He handed her a small box. "Brown contacts." Her gaze met his in the mirror and she nodded, mouth set in a determined line.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Mayor

The next days seemed to pass in stagnant speed. Everyone was looking for Rebecca. No one had any information. Joey avoided Seto. Seto stomped around being his general ass to everyone. That wasn't unusual, but it was getting annoying.

Yugi looked at Yami. He was putting the finishing touches on his suit, fixing the black tie over his white silk dress shirt. Yugi couldnt help but be nervous. Yami was literally walking into a spider web. This reeked of the possibility of political ramifications.

Yami turned, smiling at Yugi. "I will be fine, Aibou." Gnawing on his lip, Yugi did not share Yami's optimism. Standing up, Yami captured Yugi's lips in his. "I will see you in a bit, Aibou."

As Yami walked out, Yugi watched him leave. He balled his hands into fists to keep from grabbing Yami. He did not want Yami to go. As the door clicked shut, Yugi looked at his hands, uncurling his fingers, looking at the little crescent shaped blood marks on his palms from his nails. "Please be careful no mei hito."

*****************************

Seto tapped his foot. Where was Yami? It was just like Yami, being late. Seto's cold cobalt eyes took in the scene. His head turned to the side as he heard Yami walk up by him. "About time."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "I am two minutes early."

"Whatever. Let's go." He walked out, not looking back. Yami shook his head but followed Seto.

Both figures climbed into the limo. On the ride over to the Mayor's mansion, it was silent. Yami sighed. Looking at Seto, he could already see the strain Joey's absence was taking. Seto had no light in his eyes. They were hard and cold. His pale skin was more pale than usual. He went through daily motions, he fed...he survived.  
Damn it Seto, when will you learn? Yami hoped it was before it was too late.

Very soon the car stopped and the door was opened. Both vampires got out and walked to the entrance. Ringing the doorbell, they waited. An older man in a formal butler suit appeared. "Gentlmen, this way."

Yami followed the butler, followed by Seto. Both men were ushered into a study with a lot of wooden chairs, furniture, and ornate paintings. Too much wood... Over the beautiful stone fireplace was a portrait of an older male and female, a middle aged male and female, and the male Seto killed. Great, the Mayor's family. Damnit, I hope Seto did not extinguish their bloodline.

A chair spun around slowly, revealing an older male, thin, tall, with short brown hair cut in a busines man cut, piercing hazel eyes, and an immaculate suit. How cliché, just like Hollywood. Yami probably hates it. Even with that remark, Seto could dig up no emotion, not even a smirk. It was as if he were dead inside.

"Gentlmen." The man stood, holding out a hand to shake. Yami took his hand, shaking it. Seto begrudgingly did so. "Please, be seated."

Yami sat, as did Seto. "Now, I have no desire to waste any time. You are here because my grandson, the last of my bloodline, died in your club. You are co- owners, so you both are here. The death was by ...suspicious...means. So, you are here to negotiate." The Mayor folded his hands behind his back, looking for confirmation.

Seto took an intake of breath, eyes widening slightly as he looked out of the corner of his eye at Yami. Yami hadn't told how the boy died. He had kept Seto's secret, ensuring Seto's safety.

Yami nodded. "Yes. I want to negotiate an appropriate recompense. We are truly sorry for your loss." His baritone voice rang with sincerity.

"Well, then, let the negotiations begin." The Mayor sat back down.

*******************************

Yugi walked out, looking for Joey. All of a sudden, he saw Ji-Jin. "Yugi, I have been looking for you and Yami. I needed to speak to you about some things we are figuring out about Maelstrom. I believe we are closer than ever before."

Yugi perked up. "Sure! Yami is meeting with the mayor, but I can come. Lead the way." He followed Ji-Jin to Yami's office. He would find Joey later and see how he and Jo were doing.

Once inside the office, Ji-Jin led Yugi over to the desk, were a great deal of papers were laid out. "Have a look at these and then I will explain what we have found so far." Yugi nodded eagerly, climbing in Yami's chair and starting to study the documents.

******************************

"What were you wanting?" Yami stated.

"Well, actually..." he looked over Yami's shoulder, nodded slightly, then smiled at Yami. "Blood for blood."

Yami stared at the Mayor. "Excuse me?"

"It is really quite simple. Either you come to me, twice a week, and let me have...fun...with you and collect some of your blood, only a vial at a time,...or..." nodding, the butler turned on a television on a stand to the left of the mayor. Turning the tv on, Yami and Seto could see Ji-Jin and Yugi in the office. "he dies."

Seto was watching carefully. Yami's eyes bled a deeper crimson. "Ji-Jin is the best assassin. No one you sent could touch him or Yugi." His voice deepened, anger creeping in.

Smiling, the mayor leaned over the desk. "You are right, Ji-Jin is the best assassin. Yugi doesn't stand a chance against him once he slips the silver wrist dagger in the base of Yugi's skull."

Looking directly at the camera, Ji-Jin put a fist behind Yugi's neck, a silver blade peeking out from between his pointer and middle finger while Yugi eagerly studied some papers on Yami's desk, oblivious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Unwilling Agreement

Torture triggers here. Don't like or are sensitive, don't read.

 

Yami stared, not blinking at the images on the screen. Yugi sat, unaware of the danger behind his head. "Hey Ji-Jin, this info is really helpful. Yami will be so happy!" Yugi turned his head to look at Ji-Jin, and the fist was gone. He hugged Ji-Jin. "Thank you for helping to keep Yami and all of us safe." Click. The screen went black.

Yami couldn't swallow. He couldn't move. He refused to let the betrayal affect him. He would deal with that later. He had to protect Yugi. He looked at the Mayor.

"That is unacceptable. If you need to torture anyone, I would suggest me. I was on duty that night." Seto stated coldly. Yami looked out of the side of his eye at Seto.

"Sorry. This arrangement is with Yami. I know you are cousins, but this is not interchangeable." Hazel eyes held crimson, voice firm.  
"Go home Seto." Standing, he looked hard at the Mayor. "We have a deal." "Good. We will start tonight. James, please see Mr. Kaiba out." The Mayor stood.  
"Mr. Sennen, if you will follow me." Seto stood and turned, leaving reluctantly behind  
James.

Yami followed the Mayor silently. Behind a staircase, down, down, down into a dungeon underneath the ground, Yami followed the Mayor, neither saying anything. Walking into that room, Yami swallowed hard.

"Mr. Sennen, strip." Standing, staring, the Mayor crossed his arms. Never losing eye contact, Yami took off his clothing. The Mayor motioned to a table. Yami crawled on it.

"Lay on your back."

Yami laid down, staring at the ceiling. The Mayor walked up, securing Yami to the table in a four pointed star position. Going to a table, he picked up a large, slim sword. Coming over to Yami, he stood at Yami's feet. Taking the sword, he sliced a razor thin slice from the inside of his right thigh to his ankle. Blood pooled and dripped into a small channel cut into the table. The blood slowly ran down into a small silver chalice. Yami bit his lip to keep from making any noise at the stinging, burning pain of the silver blade in his leg, refusing to look at the Mayor.

Still silent, the Mayor laid the sword down, and picked up a small, wickedly sharp claw shaped blade. Running the tip down from Yami's chest, he stopped at Yami's abdomen. Moving just to the right of Yami's navel, the Mayor sunk the blade in and started savagely tugging the blade across Yami's abdomen, intestines spilling out of the jagged cut. A scream tore loose from Yami's throat, as a tear slid down his cheek.

The blood dripped into rivulets that flowed into channels, which emptied into the chalice. Seeing that the chalice was full, the Mayor stopped.

"Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Sennen. Make sure you are back in two days, at midnight, if you value Mr. Motou's life. By the way, my name is George. After you are dressed, James will see that you get home." George turned and left with the chalice.

*******************************

Seto came into the club and went straight to Yami's office. It was empty. Turning, he stomped out and almost ran into Honda. "Where is Yugi?"

Honda shrugged. "Last time I saw him he was with Ji-Jin and Joey."

Seto sweat dropped. He spun and walked to the room he knew was Joey's. He banged on the door. A baby's cry was his response. The door opened, Joey standing there in boxers. "Wha' da hell?" Seeing it was Seto, he looked down. "What do ya want?" he asked quietly.

It felt like he had been punched in the chest. That dirty blond hair, those honey eyes. It took all Seto had not to reach out and grab Joey. Roughly, Seto asked "Where is Yugi and Ji-Jin?"

Joey swallowed thickly. "I dunno." He went and picked up the baby girl, rocking her. Seto noted a cobalt blue bag with little white dragons on it that Joey was digging in. "Shhh, Joto, shhh..." he kissed her head, rocking her, putting a pacifier in her mouth.

Seto stared at that picture of Joey holding the baby. He wanted...he wanted to find Yugi. Seto closed the door and walked off. Heart heavy, he went to find Yugi.

*****************************

Red stomped around, agitated. Allea was looking over some paperwork. "Red, please sit down."

Red looked at Allea. "Something is wrong. I can feel it. A betrayal has occurred." Allea looked up, eyes wide. "Who?" she whispered.  
"I don't know...but it is major...I can feel the evilness." Red went over and checked his sword, unsheathing and resheathing it.

Allea looked at Red, eyes sad. "Would you like me to try to see what is going on?"

"No. It drains you too much. Save it for something important." Red's tone left no room for argument. Allea sighed, eyes filled with worry.

******************************

Yami walked slowly into the club, the blood making the cloth stick to his wounds. George knew what he was doing...he used silver so it could not heal immediately, and so it would hurt more. Yami winced as he held his abdomen. He needed to feed to help heal, but he didn't know on who. If he used Honda, Yugi would be mad. If he used Yugi, Yugi would flip out seeing the wounds.

Sighing, he sat down, trying to think. His cell phone rang. Looking, he saw it was Mai. He opened the phone. "Mai, we missed you. How are you; is everything okay in your city?"

"Well, sure, hon I'm fine...but I got some news. I don't know if it's good or bad though." Mai's familiar voice was welcome in Yami's ears.

"What is it Mai?"

"Well, one of my clubs burnt down...arson. In running dental records of the victims, Rebecca's dead body was found."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Protection

Yami closed his eyes. "Shit. I don't know if this is good or bad. Thanks, Mai. Keep a watch out for anything odd in your city, okay?"

"Sure, hon. Hey...are you feelin' okay? You don't sound so hot."

Yami laughed a humorless laugh. "I feel great. I am just tired from making new friends."

"Okay, if you say so. Talk to you later, Yami." Mai ended the call.

Yami closed his phone. Gingerly standing, his knees crumpled underneath him. He saw Ravyn in his peripheral vision. "Ravyn, get Yami...now." Ravyn ran off. The images in front of Yami's eyes blurred in and out of focus. He saw legs, feet, heard voices, but could not place any of them until...

"Yami? What's wrong, oh my god!" That sweet voice...he could just drown in that sweet voice. He smiled, eyes sliding closed. His Aibou found him. Why was it so cold? Wasn't he inside? Suddenly he felt warmth on his mouth, smelled that sweet, acrid smell, and tasted some of that elixir on his lips. His Yugi...his sweet Yugi...lapping and sucking at the life essence, he felt his abdomen healing, his back healing...he could feel Yugi's arms around him.

"Aibou." he whispered, eyes opening, seeing those beautiful amethyst staring down at him.

"Yugi, please...get Seto, Joey, and the Ninjas to my room. I must speak to them immediately."

Yugi nodded reluctantly. Handing Yami gently to Honda, he looked at him. "Get him changed and comfortable, we will be to his room within 10 minutes." Honda nodded and carried Yami like he was a baby to his room...which had finished being refurnished completely while he was out.

"Thank you, Honda." Honda nodded. Heading to the closet, he pulled out some soft silk pajamas and brought them over. As Yami struggled to put them on, damn silver, forgot how it takes me longer to heal, Honda tenderly helped him. As Yami looked up, he recognized those eyes.

"Dear Honda. I am so sorry." Honda smiled sadly at him.

"I've known. I've always known. It didn't stop me from falling in love with you. It hasn't kept me from staying in love with you. But it will keep me from acting on it, for I want you happy and whole. And only Yugi can fill that hole in your heart." Honda gently leaned over, kissing Yami's head. He stood and walked to the door. "I'm going and getting you hot chocolate. I know you enjoy human food at times, and I feel chocolate will help right now."

Opening the door, he stepped out as Yugi, Joey, Joto and the ninjas walked in. Yami sighed, eyes following Honda sadly. Yugi walked over and crawled on the bed, leaning Yami back against him. "And..."

Just then, Seto walked in. Seto looked to Yami. "Are you ..." Yami simply nodded, and Seto sighed slightly.  
"What's going on? Are you sick?" Naruto asked, looking worriedly at Yami.

Sakura popped Naruto upside the head. "You idiot! Yami isn't sick, he's a vampire. He may be hurt, but vampires can't get sick! He can be weakened by garlic or injured by silver, but he can't get sick."

Yami smiled at them. "Sakura is right. I am not sick, but I am injured and healing. Can any of you search this room for bugs or surveillance equipment?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke questioningly. Sasuke nodded, his brown eyes glowing red with his sharingan activating. Quickly and quietly he made his way around the room, into the bathroom, and then coming back out he looked at Naruto, shaking his head no.

"There's nothing here, Yami. What's going on?" Naruto sat on the floor, Hinata sitting next to him. Sakura looked at Sasuke, who went to stand by the shut door as Sakura sat in a chair by the new, not destroyed bistro table.

"We have a spy. Ji-Jin has turned rogue." Yami's voice sounded tired. The only thing to be heard was the crackling of the fire.  
Just then, the door started to open. Sasuke was instantly ready, kunai in hand. Honda walked in with a tray with a pot, some cups, a bowl with marshmallows, and some muffins on it. Sitting them down, oblivious to the danger behind the door, he smiled at everyone. "Just in case." He turned and walked out past a bored looking Sasuke who had his arms folded and was leaning on the wall. Honda closed the door as he went out.

"Awright!" Naruto and Joey said at the same time, diving for the food, Joto sleeping in a carrier on Joey. Sakura groaned and rolled her eyes. While those two busily stuffed themselves, and the rest who wanted some managed to grab some cocoa or a muffin while endangering their body parts, Yami smiled at Yugi. Yugi frowned at Yami. Once everything quieted down, Yami started again.

"In going to work out recompense for the death of the mayor's grandson, it came to be known to me and Seto that Ji-Jin is working for the mayor, not me, as he..." letting out a big sigh, he looked out at the group, carefully not looking at Yugi, "had a silver dagger at the base of Yugi's skull. He could have killed Yugi instantly, but the mayor wanted my...cooperation. He used Yugi as a way of ensuring my cooperation on the method of repayment. He wants my blood." Yugi's arms tightened around Yami.

Again, silence fell in the room. Even the two stomachs quit eating. Joey swallowed thickly, the food lodging in his throat. Naruto's mouth hung open slightly, a bit of food still being seen in his mouth. "Why?" Naruto asked the question on everyone's mind.

"I don't know, but I am sure it is not for a good purpose. But what I am most worried about now is how to stop Ji-Jin. He is the best assassin there is." Yami looked at the group worriedly.

It was silent for a few moments. Joey looked up and saw Seto. His chest felt like it was being ripped open. He just wanted to go and have Seto put his arms around .... No. Seto has no desire to be with Joey now that Joto is in the picture. Joey looked down at the sleeping baby girl, smoothing her hair again and kissing her head. He smiled. She smelled like baby powder. He loved that smell.

Unbeknownst to Joey, Seto was taking all of this scene in. Seto turned and walked out of the room.

Naruto looked at the other ninjas. "Do you think Yugito could do this?" Sakura and Hinata looked thoughtful. Hinata nodded. "I think so."  
Naruto nodded. "Okay! Yami, we will be back with Yugito as soon as we can." The ninjas filed out. Joey looked at Yugi.

"I'ma let you all rest. Yug' da Prowl is all in here." Joey waved and headed out. Yugi looked at Yami. "Now, we need to talk."  
*****************************

Joey went back to the room. Changing the baby, making sure she was fed and burped, he held and rocked her. "Hey Joto, how you doin'? Babygirl, you so beautiful." She smiled, snuggling into his embrace. He kissed her forehead. Rocking her, he started singing softly.

After finishing the song, she sighed softly, sleeping. Joey looked at her, honey eyes full of love. "Hey, Joto, I gotta tell ya sumptin'. I been part of da prowl my whole life. My dad was Enforcer, so I was always gonna become the Enforcer too. Everybody liked me 'cause of my position. Only ones to love me were Serenity an' Yugi. Dad and Mom were too busy wit' Prowl business. But Yug', even though he became Alpha, he never neglected me. And I'll never neglect you...I may screw up, an' I'm sorry bout dat...but I never thought I'd be a dad, not after fusing wit' Seto. But I guess dat's over with. Heh, single parent for life. So, at least I got someone to love who will love me back. Even if ya don' always like me...I'll always love ya."

She cooed quietly in her sleep, Joey holding her close, crying silent tears. He never let them show, not in public. But...in private, his pain, his loneliness, his desperate longing for Seto consumed him sometimes. He just didn't understand..what was so wrong with him that Seto couldn't love him?

*******************************

Seto stormed out of Yami's bedroom. Stalking into the club, he looked at the silent room. turning he walked out of the club. There was at least another hour before dawn. He stomped down the side streets. Stopping, he looked to his left where he heard laughing.

"Alex, no...stop. That tickles!" Some young, stupid humans being young and stupid. They looked like they were in love. How stupid. Love made you weak...love gave you liabilities, love made you...Seto shook his head. He didn't have time to deal with this. If you stay out of relationships, you don't have to worry about anyone but yourself.  
No one else to protect. Hell, he didn't even have to protect Mokuba since he was a vampire. That's why Seto turned him, so he wouldn't fail like he did with Kisara. Look how stupid he was with Kisara...failing to save her and then not even being able to stay in love with her because he finally found his soulma..

"No." Seto growled. Walking on, his feet carried him to a graveyard. He stared at the headstones. Dead people, forgotten by all those except loved ones. Those same loved ones who were unable to save the dead laying here now. Children even. In the end, Seto wouldn't be able to save Joey, nor Joto if something happened...Hell, he was the monster that took people from their loved ones before...no one could protect them from him...

"No." Joey was better off without him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Confrontations

"Take off your clothes." Yugi commanded.

"Yugi, as much as I love you and am attracted to you, I am pretty tired right..."

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Yugi glared as he started taking off Yami's shirt. Letting out a gasp, he looked up at Yami. "What happened?" he whispered as he ran a finger over the scarred abdomen.

"It's not important...what is important is that you are safe. I would do anything to keep you that way." Yami stroked Yugi's face tenderly.

Jerking from the fingertip, Yugi's rage came full force. "Damnit Yami! I am not a cub! I am a full grown leopard, capable of taking care of myself and my mate...you can't keep hiding stuff from me!" His amethyst eyes were on fire with anger. "Besides that, in case you forgot, I am Alpha of the Domino Prowl. You don't attain that by sitting around reading books and looking pretty!" His body was trembling with rage.

"Yugi, I saw a blade to the base of your skull that even your superior healing abilities could not stop or fix. I had to protect you." Yami's eyes were pleading.

"Yea, well, who's going to protect you? There are a lot of people here who depend on you, not just me. You have to think of a bunch of peole, not just me. By bringing my prowl here, I am showing my trust in you that you will protect my family. I am not some weak little flower. I am a man, and I love you. But you cannot do this on your own. Do you understand?" Yugi's face was set in a determined line.

Yami sighed. He had never seen Yugi this...determined...not to him. Yami knew Yugi was serious. Yami also knew he was defeated. "I will...try. That is the best that I can promise right now. I love you, you are precious to me, so I want to protect you. It's not that I don't believe in you and your abilities; it's that I am scared to lose you. I don't want to lose you...I can't lose you, not again. I am always the one to protect everyone." Gripping Yugi's face, he pulled him into a kiss, nibbling on Yugi's lip. Yugi pulled away, flushed.

"Fine...I will take you trying. But stop with the kissing already. I know you are trying to distract me." Yugi grumbled, laying down, a slight smile threatening to creep on his face.

"Yes, Aibou." Yami smiled, rolling on his right side to spoon Yugi as the two fell asleep.

******************************

Joey sat at the bar the next night. Sienna had just about begged to look after Jo. He had known Sienna since she was a cub...he had been at her birth. She was quiet, but devoted and loyal. That was something that seemed to be at a premium lately. He had reluctantly agreed.

So here he sat, drinking his fourth boilermaker. He hated his metabolism at times...he didn't even really feel the drinks.

"Hey there..." a redhead sat down next to him. Her dress really didn't leave much to the imagination. Joey smiled politely. "I've seen you in here a couple times...you're cute." She winked.

"Tanks, but I'm..."

"Don't tell me...taken or gay?" She pouted.

He saw Seto out of the corner of his eye. God, it hurt. Shaking his head, he looked at her. Seto didn't want him. Just caused he fused didn't mean he couldn't fuck, right?

Smirking, he motioned for two more drinks. "Actually, I'm bi."

She grinned, leaning in, putting a hand on his arm. "Well then, I'm lucky."

****************************

Seto stared at that bitch. How dare she put her hands on what was his. His cobalt eyes were hot with rage. Yami walked up. "We don't need another death, Itoko.  
Besides, you were the one who refused him."

"I know what I did, Cousin. And I know why I did it. I don't need a lecture from you." Seto sneered.

"I wonder if you really do." Yami murmured quietly, walking away, towards Yugi.

Seto glared at Yami out of the side of his eye, then looked back at the scene that was Joey. Wha...where was he? Seto scanned the club and found him dancing with that bitch on the dance floor. Seto felt rage bubbling up inside him. Gripping the back of a chair, he shattered the backing. The rage was threatening to boil over.

She was way too close, her hands in his hair. Seto quit breathing. Well, he reminded himself humorlessly, trying to cage the rage in him, vampires do not need to breathe, but it is such a habit, they do it anyways...Now she was grinding against him. Joey and this girl headed off out of the club. Seto narrowed his eyes dangerously and followed, silent as death.

****************************

Giggling, Lucky had Joey pinned up against the wall outside the club, kissing his neck. She had her hands in his hair, nibbling on his neck. Seto blended into the darkness, watching, trembling in rage.

Joey's eyes were half lidded as she rubbed the outside of his pants. Don't fucking do it...anywhere but there...

Lucky leaned up. "Wanna go to my room?" Joey nodded. They both ran across the street to the hotel. Lucky had her hands all over Joey. Seto followed in silence, anger mounting. In the elevator, Seto formed a mist hugging the floor. Lucky ran her hands over Joey chest. Seto glared as well as mist could glare...actually, it was more like the mist vibrated with rage. At the third floor they got out and went down the hall.  
Seto reformed and glared. Opening the door, Lucky started to press her lips to Joey's...

Anywhere but there! He's mine! Seto emerged from the darkness, swinging at Lucky, knocking her unconscious. Joey's eyes flew open, locking with Seto's. Allistair came running. "Take her to get healed. Adjust her memory. She is no longer welcome at the club. Make sure she understands that. " Seto snarled.

Allistair nodded, picking the red head up and vanishing.

"What da fuck do ya tink you're doin'?" Joey's honey eyes burned with anger.

"Mutt, go to your room and sleep off whatever you are under. It's beneath you to fuck around." Seto turned coldly.

"You aren't my dad, you aren't even my mate...you can't tell me what ta do." Joey growled.

"Oh, are you wanting to produce a litter of kittens?" Seto raised his eyebrow, voice dripping with disdain.

"Where da fuck do ya get off? You don't want me, but you don't want anyone else ta have me? How sick is dat? Did ya ever even love me?" The hurt was obvious in his eyes and voice.

Seto felt the rage about to take over. "Joesph, go to your room."

"Make me." Joey stood tall, meeting Seto's eyes. He was sick of Seto pushing him around. He was sick of being in love with him.

Seto's eyes flashed. "Stop. You dont want to push me."

Joey walked up to Seto, eyes never leaving. Placing his palms on Seto chest, he shoved Seto backwards.

Seto moved barely an inch, grabbing Joey's wrists. Jerking Joey up to be nose to nose, Seto snarled. "Don't think I won't hurt you. You can't tease a beast and expect it to remain tame." Joey's eyes widened, and he leaned up, capturing Seto's lips in his own.

That was it. He couldn't stop himself. He slammed Joey against the wall, devouring Joey's mouth. As Joey moaned, his mouth opened, Seto's tongue snaking in, exploring that moist cavern. Seto pinned Joey's arms above his head against the wall. Kissing, sucking, his eyes met Joey's.

"You're mine." Seto whispered savagely, sending sparks of electricity through Joey's body. Seto released Joey's hands and pushes Joey through the door, still kissing Joey greedily. Moving Joey in, he kicked the door shut.

Joey took advantage of having his hands free and ran his hands up under Seto's black shirt, ripping it open, kissing and sucking on Seto's chest. Seto walked Joey backwards until Joey's legs hit the bed, forcing him to fall down on the bed. Seto leaned down over him.

The look in those honey eyes stopped Seto cold. He stopped, sitting down next to Joey. Joey lay on his back, breathing heavy.

The silence stretched for minutes. Finally... "I am sorry."  
Joey's eyes grew to the size of silver dollars. Seto was apologizing to him? Joey didn't know what to say. He rolled his head over to look at Seto.

Seto was looking down at his hands. Quietly, "I adore you. She is a part of you, so I love her. The closer you are to me, the more danger you are in. I want to protect you, but I don't know if I can. And I don't know if I can protect her. And I don't know what I would do if I lost either of you. I am not used to fear, and I reacted badly to it. But..." Seto looked at Joey, "I am selfish. I want you. I want you both. Please forgive me." He looked back down at his hands.

Joey stood up, coming to stand in front of Seto. He lifted Seto's head by the chin. Cobalt looked up under the shade of bangs.

"Be selfish. Because we love ya too, and we want ya. Both of us. Joto needs her other parent, and I need my mate. But stop running." Joey rubbed his thumb on Seto's cheek.

"Will you have me back?" Cobalt looked worried.

"Will you quit running and love me?" Honey looked worried, too. "Forever." Honey looked relieved.  
"Forever." Cobalt looked relieved. "Let's get our girl and go home, Mutt."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Brian

Ravyn paced outside of Yami's office. She was nervous. She didn't know how she was going to do this. Sighing, she knocked on the door. "Come in." The smooth baritone stated.

Walking in, she gulped. Crimson eyes shone warmly at her. "Ravyn, it is so good to see you up and well." Yami smiled, getting up and coming over to hug her.

Ravyn stiffened slightly as his arms circled her. Yami pulled back, confused. "What is it? Are you still in pain?"

Ravyn shook her head no. Tears forming, she hung her head. "I am here to take you to George."

Yami stumbled a step back. "Y...you...you're not working for George, are you?" Sighing, she raised her eyes to Yami. "No. I am not."  
"Then why?" Crimson eyes hardened, confusion and hurt behind them.

"Because Maelstrom is working with George. And Maelstrom is in control of my sanity. Now, please come with me." Ravyn's tears slipped from her eyes.

Yami stood and numbly followed, betrayal in his eyes. Yugi, I wish you could hear me; we are leaving.

****************************

Yugi looked to Joey. "They are leaving."

"How do ya know dat? All we know is dat Yam' will be at da mansion at midnight, and you is gonna try to pump life to Yam'." Joey asked.

Yugi blinked, shocked. "I don't know...I just heard him in my head."

Joey smirked. "Ya got da link! It must be from da fusion! Try to talk to Yam'!"

Can you hear me Yami? We are ready to help.

******************************

Yami walked to the car, getting in woodenly. Ravyn got in the front by the chauffer. The ride over was silent. Yami looked out the window, empty eyes. How? I have always tried to be fair, good, and loyal. All of my close friends are turning on me. All I have left is Yugi, Seto, and Naruto. Will they stay, too? Or will they turn? A tear slipped down his cheek.

****************************

Yugi grabbed his stomach. Those thoughts....they hurt....his Yami...was hurting. I will never turn on you. Ever.

*****************************

Yami...I hear you...but how? Crimson eyes widened; just then the car stopped. The door opened and Yami got out, following Ravyn silently. He walked into the mansion, mutely. Looking at the clock, the chimes rang midnight. Ravyn took him up the stairs and took him into the first room on the right on the second floor.

"Ah, Yami." George smiled congenially, holding out a hand to shake. You would think Yami was coming for a social call, not a torture session. Yami looked at the hand, then looked at George, arms at his sides.

"Let's get this over with."

George smiled. "Well, you will be happy to know I don't need more blood from you." "Then why am I here?" Yami kept George's eye contact.  
"Why, to see the fruits of your labor...your blood is much more potent than we thought." George seemed almost...giddy.

Yami looked to Ravyn. "What is he talking about?"

Ravyn looked down. Shrugging, she sighed, scuffing her toe.

"Please, have a seat." He motioned to Yami to a cushioned wingback chair. Yami sat on it, alert.

Ravyn stood in front of a long table. George sat a package on the table wrapped in some kind of soft beige cloth, tied with twine. Pulling the chalice that he used to collect Yami's blood from last time out, he sat it on the table as well. Yami sat, watching dully. First Ji-Jin, now Ravyn. Rebecca wasn't at fault, she was possessed.

Ravyn started chanting something. Yami's eyes widened. It was... Egyptian. Taking the chalice, she held it up, chanting. Yami's brow became beaded with sweat.  
Setting the chalice down, she picked up the package. Carefully unwrapping it, Yami saw what it was...a human hand.

***************************

Yugi was sweating profusely. Seto was watching by the door, saying nothing. Joey was holding Yugi. Yugi's eyes were glazed, staring at something horrifying. Joey looked at Seto. "Are dey merged?"

Seto nodded. "It seems that the fusion gave them a telepathic mind link, instead of the emotional link we share."

******************************

Ravyn took the hand, sitting it in the chalice. Putting her hands over the chalice, she kept chanting. Her hands glowed black as her eyes closed. Yami looked in horror, face impassive. There was burning, and a horrific stench of rotting flesh. The clouds billowed, making it impossible to see. Yugi...I do not know what is happening.

After what seemed an eternity, the smoke cleared. Yami's eyes widened. There, standing beside Ravyn, was the Mayor's grandson. The grandson snapped open his eyes. Black eyes with blood red swirls locked eyes with Yami.

George laughed, tears running down his face. "Brian!"

The grandson turned. Ok, that must be Brian. "Grandfather."

Looking to Ravyn, Brian smiled. "Your services are much appreciated. But your silence is needed." Putting a hand out, he put his pointer finger to Ravyn's forehead. A few seconds later, she started screaming. "Oh, no...no, no, no...this wasn't the deal!! Get outta my fucking head!!!" She started ripping her hair out, running out of the room.

Turning to George, Brian held arms out, hands open. George ran to him, hugging him. Brian smiled, eyes locked with Yami. Snapping George's neck, he ripped George's head and started drinking the blood. Pulling his face back, covered in blood, Brian smiled, dropping George's body like a rag doll. "Shezmu needs me. He will return. Soon. And he will destroy your precious Yugi for his master, Maelstrom."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Information

Yami stood. Slowly, he backed up, mind on Yugi. He didn't know if Ji-Jin was in the club, hiding. "What are you?"

Brian smiled, teeth full of jagged edges. "A blood demon, servant of a chaos demon." Smiling wider, Yami saw a second row of jagged teeth, much like a shark. "Better run, spend time with Yugi while you can..." Dissolving into a rust colored mist, Yami took the opportunity and ran. Within two minutes he was back to the club.

Rushing in, he ran to his room. Bursting in, he was greeted by Seto's hand around his throat. Growling, Yami threw Seto, who landed on his feet. Raising hands as he realized who had came in, Seto backed up. Yami's eyes scanned over the room, recordimg who was there.

Yami ran over to Yugi, grabbing him from Joey and holding him close. "Keep security tightened. Has anyone heard from the ninjas?"

"Not yet, but they have to have travel time, Cousin." Seto stated calmly. "What did you see?" Yugi asked shakily.  
Yami sat, cradling Yugi. He was trying desperately not to shake. "They used my blood to resurrect the Mayor's grandson. He is a blood demon, and he is working for Shezmu."

*****************************

What am I doing in here? Let me out! Please! I can't move my arms! Where is Joey?

"Stop!" The dark haired girl screeched, running into the city.

Please tell me where I am? Where is Duke?

"Leave me the hell alone!" Ravyn ran down the sidewalk. Bumping into a green haired man, she looked about, wide eyed.

"Can I help?" he asked kindly.

If you won't help me, I will have to transform to get help. Please just help me!

"Nooooooooo!" Screaming, the woman ran into the darkness.

****************************

A woman walked in, her brown pixie haircut shaggily cut. Her brown eyes scanned the room. Walking over to a bartender, she smiled. "Hi, it's my first day. Who do I talk to?"

He smiled. "You're looking for Honda...hold on." After a minute or two, Honda walked over. "Hi, I am Honda. You must be Sara."

She smiled and nodded.

***************************

Brian walked into the club. Music pumping, he looked around. So many....snacks. Licking his lips, he greedily looked around.

"Brian!" The sugary voice stopped him, making him whip his head around. Blond curls bounced up to him. "It's done?"

"Yes, Mistress. It is done." Basic human thought registered in the back of his mind.  
She is pretty...I...I know her! It's Mai Valentine!

"Good. Now don't go around making a mess of everything. Be a good servant, and Shezmu will reward you, as will I." She cooed, running a blood red nail down his face.

Walking up a flight of steps, she opened a door, revealing plush carpet with pink and purple hues as the predominant theme in the room. Shutting the door behind Brian, she walked over to a cabinet, pulling three crystal glasses out. Clinking three ice cubes in each glass, she opened a decanter, pouring the copper liquid equally in each glass. Handing one to Brian, she sat on a couch.

"When do I get more blood?" he whined, eyeing the other glass.

"Soon. However, we need to discuss our next steps." Sipping daintily, Malestrom closed her eyes.

A few moments passed. Brian became edgy. "Well? What are the next steps?" he demanded.

"Patience, dear boy. We are waiting for one more." As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. "Enter." Ji-Jin entered silently. Malestrom smiled.  
"Now we can begin." Smiling she leaned up. "What have you brought me, Ji-Jin?"

Ji-Jin bowed. "They know my plans, due to George. Now I cannot roam the shadows. However, I have gained valuable information."

Maelstrom handed him a glass, which he took, sitting down. Swallowing some of the liquid, he sighed.

"Go on." she purred.

Keeping his head bowed, he continued. "The biggest threats are Yugi, Yami, Seto, and Joey...in that order. However, they are all bonded some how. Seto and Joey are fused. Take out Seto, Joey will follow. However, I can guarantee, if you want Seto out of the picture...kill Joey."

Swallowing the rest of the copper liquid, he sighed. "The only way you will get Yugi is to legitamately threaten Yami. Yugi is Heba, reincarnated. Those two are soulmates if there ever were any."

Shamefully, he looked down. "However, you have other issues. Ciacto is back and has Kisara in his employ. He can prove troublesome with his obsession over Kurasha. And if he touches her, the dragons will come down en masse."

Maelstrom stared at him expectantly. Sighing, he continued. "Brian unleased Serenity; so Ravyn is running loose."

Maelstrom smiled. "Thank you. Now, go fetch me the baby...she will make a fitting sacrifice."

Ji-Jin rose reluctantly. Walking to the door, he stopped at Maelstrom's voice. "Don't fail me. I will release the beast inside of him and that will kill your love. Poor, unrequited love..." Maelstrom cooed sympathetically.

"I know." Ji-Jin growled. "You remind me every time I see you."

Maelstrom smirked. "I just want to make sure you don't forget that Honda's life is in your hands."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Nightmare

Joto lay still, deep in sleep. Seto stood, staring at the baby. Joey walked up, looking at her, hand in Seto's shoulder. "She okay?"

Seto nodded. Joey looked up at Seto and snarling, stepped back. Seto's eyes widened slightlty. Seto felt something wet on his lips that tasted...so deliciously sweet. Looking at his hands, he saw blood. Looking at Joey, he looked confused.

"Ya bastard!" Growling, Joey leapt at Seto, transforming, teeth elongating.

"Joey!" Seto stepped away from Joey...and that's when he saw it...Joto laying there, in a pool of blood, 2 puncture wounds in her neck. Seto backed away...hands raised, realizing Joto's blood was on his lips.

Seto sat straight up in bed, breathing heavy. Looking over at Joey, he sighed. Honey hair hung over closed eyes, the sound of light snoring coming from Joey. His naked chest lay half covered up. Seto got up silently and crept over, checking on Joto, who opened her eyes then and smiled, chubby arms stretching towards Seto.

Staring at her, he looked towards Joey. Seeing Joey was still asleep, he leaned down, kissing Joto on the forehead. "I will protect you and your father with all I have. I will give my life for either of you."

****************************

Yugi woke, Yami still clutched to him like a lifeline. Yugi smiled, then tried to disentangle himself from Yami. Yami groaned in sleep and pulled Yugi tighter. Yugi cuddled back down, drifting off to sleep.

Feeling a nibbling on his throat, he opened his eyes. Seeing crimson staring at his, he smiled. "No me hito, what are you doing?"

Nothing was said as pleasure started coursing through Yugi's body. Running fingers down into the tri colored hair, he moaned softly. His eyes slid closed as lips started tickling down his body with light kisses. As he felt Yami's mouth take in his member, he moaned. Opening his eyes, he looked down and saw Rebecca. "Yami won't touch you now." She smirked, smiling at the discolored flesh mark she had left.

Yugi screamed, falling out of bed. Yami instantly caught him. "Aibou, what is wrong?" Shaking, Yugi just clung to Yami, eyes squeezed shut. Yami simply held him, stroking his back until he fell back asleep.

****************************

Allea slept, fitfully. She tossed and turned most of the night. Finally, as the dew was being burnt off the grass with the sun's first rays, she gave up on sleep, getting up.

Walking into the bathroom, she splashed some water on her face, smoothing her hair. Humming as she made her way back to the bedroom, she stopped cold at the sight in front of her.

"Red!!" she screamed, running for the bed. Tied to the bed was Red, groanimg in agony at the Light Rods impaled in him, holding him in place, each wrist, each shoulder, each hip. Sobbing, she ran to him, trying to pull out the rods. Her hands bled as she futilely grabbed the rods trying to free them, pain coursing through her arms.

In between groans, Red just looked at her, asking "Why?"

Catching a deep intake of breath, Allea's eyes flew open. Red slept next to her, arms securely wrapped around her.

*****************************

Ryou slept fitfully, tossing and turning. Blackness rolled in his brain, deep, billowing clouds of blackness. In the middle of the blackness was black eyes with blood red swirls.

******************************

Joey sat up, rubbing his eyes. Seto slept peacefully beside him, Joto on Seto's chest. Joey couldn't help but smile. The scene warmed his heart. Seto's face was relaxed in sleep, hand protectively over Joto.

Just then, a blade was to Joey's throat. What the hell? How did I not smell someone? At that moment, Seto opened his eyes, smiling a sweet smile at his lover. "Nooooo!" Joey screamed, too late as the blade went through Seto's neck, decapitating him. Seto's lifeless body disintegrated into ash, leaving Joto screaming in the middle of it as Ji-Jin grabbed her and disappeared, the blade disappearing from Joey's throat at the same time.

Joey woke, screaming bloody murder. Seto grabbed him by the shoulders. "Joey, look at me!" Joey turned a wide eyed frightened gaze to Seto.

"You're okay?!? Where's Jo?" Frantic, Joey started to get up. Seto held Joto up carefully; Joey could see she was feeding from a bottle with little elephants on it. The scene would have been sweet but for the dream he just had. Sweating, Joey put his head in his hands. "I jes' had a 'orrible nightmare."

******************************

Yami ran. He ran with all he had. He ran through the woods, skidding out onto...sand? Seeing the palace in the distance, he kept running.

Once inside the palace walls, he stopped. Why were there so many people here? Walking slowly, he saw that all were in formal attire. All had subdued expressions. "Excuse me..." Yami tapped a man on the shoulder. The man acted like he didn't

hear or see Yami. Yami shook his head and turned to the woman. "Pardon me?" She looked right through him.

Frownimg in frustration, he turned and went up the line to see what they were standing in line for. Once he saw...he didn't want to see. He tried to turn around. He couldn't. He tried to run. He couldn't. His feet kept taking him to the front of the line...to where his Yugi lay, dead, on display for all to see. Porcelain skin shone with an ethereal beauty. Those beautiful amethyst eyes would look upon him no more.

Stepping away, his eyes stayed locked on Yugi's lifeless body. No...it was Heba..Yugi is still alive.

As if on cue, Seto walked up. "No, my Pharaoh, Yami...This is Yugi, not Heba." Seto said in a sorrowful tone.

Crimson snapped open, staring at the ceiling. Spend time with Yugi while you still can...

*****************************

Akeifa awoke, looking over at Ryou in the other bed, thrashing. "Bloody fucking hell."

Getting up, he walked the corridors. Stopping at Rafael, he questioned, "Any odd racket in there?"

Rafael looked confused. "Huh, what do you mean?" Watching with a wary eye, Rafael didn't move.

"Look, I'm not asking if they were hanging from the rafters fucking each other til Yami's dick came outta Yugi's mouth...I'm asking if there were.. ah, fuck it." Headbutting Rafael into unconsciousness, Akeifa took Rafael's body and laid it in a corner, entering Yami and Yugi's room. "Hey, dillholeheads, wake up. Had any nightmares?"

Yami was holding Yugi protectively, warily watching Akeifa. "Yes, why?"

Akeifa sighed. "Fuck, just what I fucking thought. Go get Ice Queen and Pussy and meet me in your office. I'm going to get Ryou and the demon/angel duo. Some major shit is going down."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Unlikely Help

Yugi crawled up in Yami's lap in the office. Seto went and sat down on the couch, Joey holding Joto sitting down next to him. Allea rushed in, eyes full of worry, Red stomping in behind, looking angry as usual.

Everyone sat in tense silence...Yugi and Joey glaring at Allea and Red. Allea had the decency to look uncomfortable; Red just glared back, angry.

The door swung open. "Really, I can walk you know..." came the soft British voice.

"Yea, but it's fucking quicker if I walk. You wanted to change out of your fucking bunny pajamas!" All eyes went to the door as Akeifa sat a sleepy and disgruntled Ryou down. Ryou was indeed in pale blue pajamas with a pattern of white bunnies on them.

"Alright, wankers, shit is going down." Akeifa pulled out a cigarette, lighting it with a black Zippo lighter with a silver skull etched on it. Letting the smoke curl out of his mouth, he looked at each in turn, snapping his lighter shut.

Seto stared at Akeifa coldly. Joto was reaching for Seto, so he took her, adjusting her in his left arm. "Out with it, Psycho."

Akeifa sighed. Ignoring Seto, he looked at the room. "A'right, let me guess, errebody in this fucking room has had nightmares except Red and Yours Truly. Right?" He took a drag off his cigarette.

Everyone looked around at each other uncomfortably. Yami stared at Akeifa. Warily, he asked, "What of it, Akeifa?"

"Are ya gonna let me tell the fuckin' story or are ya gonna narrarate this bitch?" He glared at Yami, who sighed, frowning on one side of his mouth, and simply looked at Akeifa. "Now, as I was bloody well saying, Maelstrom is getting stronger. She is starting to use her minions to bring her power. Terror demons are on the loose."

Seto stared coolly at Akeifa. "You want us to believe that since we have all had nightmares, that means terror demons are out. Although it is just as plausible that we are all simply traumatized." Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck yeah. Now you're getting it Princess!" Akeifa smiled, taking another drag on his cigarette, ash falling to the floor.

"Now, I suggest that you fuckers go up to your cabin on the beach for a couple days, get away, let me an'ole Red here take care of dis bitch." Akeifa winked at Red, who growled dangerously at Akeifa.

Before anyone else could reply, Akeifa grabbed Ryou around the waist. "You go pack too, SexyMe." He waggled his eyes at Ryou, who blushed ferociously. Akeifa smacked Ryou's ass and walked out, smirking the whole while, dragging Ryou.

***************************** "Three..."  
Akeifa walked into Yami's room, after headbutting and dragging Rafael in with him, sitting Ryou down and winking at him.

"Two..." Akeifa laid Rafael in the corner, sitting down in a chair, kicking his feet up on the table, gesturing for Ryou to sit in the other, which he did.

"One..." Smirking, he crossed his arms as Yami, Yugi, Seto, Joey, Joto, Allea, and Red came busting into the room, Allea shutting the door behind her.

Seto handed Joto to Joey and stood over Akeifa. "Explain yourself."

Akeifa smirked. "Glad you all took the fucking bait. I needed a diversion, twat." "Do not test my pat..." Seto started as Yami cut in.  
"Akeifa, please, stop talking in riddles. What do you mean by all that you have said?" Yami asked, squeezing Yugi's hand.

"What I mean, Count Bloodula, is exactly what I said upstairs. She is growing in power. The only ones not affected are demons. Which is why the fuck me and Jolly Green Giant here are fine." He nodded his head at Red.

Joey lunged at Akeifa, Seto stepping in front of Joey. "What kind of demon?" Seto asked matter of factly.

"A fucking terror demon, dickfuck. How else would I know what was happening?" He raised an eyebrow back at Seto.

"All right everyone. Let us just calm down for a second." Ryou stood in his bunny pajamas, holding up two hands between Akeifa and everyone else. "Akeifa, are you seriously suggesting we all go to the beach cabin?" Chocolate eyes studied Akeifa carefully.

"Fuck no! I said that for the spy cams in the fucking office. I think we need to have the place debugged again, find Ji-Jin, debug this fucker one more time, and torture the bastard to find out what he knows. I mean, damn, to turn on your father, that's fucked up." Akeifa grabbed Ryou, pulling Ryou into his lap.

"And..." he whispered sikily to Ryou, "I still gotta take you on a test drive." Ryou blushed furiously as Akeifa ran his hand down Ryou's thigh.  
Yugi jumped up. "Akeifa! We don't have time for your sex life right now! My friends are in danger, we need a plan!" Amethyst blazing.

Akeifa stood, eyes blazing. "Look, shrimp kabob, in case you haven't figured it fucking out yet, everyone in this fucking room is in danger except for Sleeping Beauty over there." He nodded savagely at Rafael.

"I was that crazy bitch's second in command after Red ditched her ass for Angel Princess here." At that Red advanced on Akeifa. Allea jumped in between the two. Ryou pulled on Akeifa's arm to hold him back.

Glaring, Akeifa looked at the room. "Yea, we are all fucked. She wants Red back, she wants to kill Allea because she took Red, she hates Seto because he helped Atem. Yugi is her downfall, so she wants him dead or turned. And she hates me because she can't control me and sees me as a traitor. Pretty fucked up, huh?"

Yugi looked around. "That doesn't explain Joey, Joto, or Ryou being in danger." Akeifa just looked at Yugi. "She will use Joey and Joto to hurt Seto."  
Yugi stared hard at Akeifa. "And Ryou? Because he is friends with Yami?"

"No." Akeifa looked down, swallowing thickly all of a sudden. "Ryou is fucked because of me." Looking up at Ryou from underneath eyelashes, he sighed. "Since I was her second, I was fucking supposed to love and serve no one but her. She sent me to scare up power, literally, from the chaos of nightmares. Nightmares are terror demons speciality. So, one night, as I was doing my thing, I went into this room to get my terror on, and this fluffy little angel looks at me and asks if I am there to protect him."

"He was the only one I met who hadn't been scared of me. I tried to scare him, showing him my wings, snarling at him...he just looked at me and laughed! Said I was fucking funny! When I tried to leave, he came up, saying I looked fucking sad and needed a fucking hug! This ballsy lil fucker came up to me and hugged me!"

Akeifa looked down. "I fell in love with the fucker right then. I kept coming to visit him, and then the bitch found out. I came one night and the bitch had him staked in a four pointed star position, knives in every major artert.." his head bending over, he quit talking.

Everyone was silent. Finally Akeifa spoke again. "This crazy fucker bound her from killing me when his blood was spilled. Seems he always comes back as a spellie. So she can't kill me, but she can fucking take him from me again...and again...and again."

Ryou gasped quietly, looking at Akeifa. "How many times have we met?" Akeifa looked at Ryou. "Seven."  
Quietly, Ryou asked, "how many times has she killed me?" "Six."

"And how many times have you watched?" "Six."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Lock and Key

YAOI LEMON WARNING AT ####-DON'T LIKE, NOT OLD ENOUGH, DON'T READ.

 

The room was silent. Amethyst eyes shone with unshed tears. Yugi looked at Yami. How strong was Akeifa, to have sat through six deaths of Ryou? Maybe the crassness was a mask to hide the pain?

"Awright bitches, so when are the ninjas gonna get done fisting each other and come back?" Akeifa looked at the others.

Or maybe he's just an ass...Yugi sighed.

Yami bristled. "They will be back as soon as they can. Naruto will not fail me." I hope...

"Good. Well then, fuckers, I am going back to sleep. Let me know when the ninjas come back." With that, he walked out.

Ryou looked at all of the people in the room, smiling apologetically. Quietly he le .

Looking at everyone, Allea sighed. "We are here, willing to help, even if Ji-Jin turned. I hope you can trust us sometime." Turning to Red, she grabbed his hand and le .  
Which left Yami, Yugi, Joey, Seto, and Joto. Seto snorted, looking at Rafael. "Maybe you need better security for your room?"

Yami frowned.

"Perhaps Honda would be better. He can turn to stone." Is Seto being an ass?

Yugi looked at Yami questioningly. Yami's cheeks dusted pink.

Joey, please leave. I need to talk to Yami.

Joey's eyes opened wide at the ... tone...of Yugi's thoughts, but he said nothing, turning to Seto.

"Le's go back to bed. Jo needs changed." Seto looked down at Jo, and nodded. The trio left.

After the door shut, Yugi turned to Yami. "Spill it."

Yami turned to Rafael, picking him up as if he weighed nothing. Opening the door, Honda was there. Damnit. "Honda, please see that Rafael is taken to the infirmary." Honda nodded, taking Rafael. Yami shut the door, not turning from it.

"You need to talk. Now. Before I get angry." Yami's mouth fell open slightly at the dominance in Yugi's voice.

Yami turned. Amethyst was darker than usual. Yami sighed. "I found out that Honda is in love with me and has been for many years. He knows that you are my Aibou, and he has no desire to interefere."

Yugi walked up, grabbimg Yami and pulling him to Yugi. "You're mine. I don't share. Got it?" Yami's eyes got wider as his member twitched in his pants. Yami nodded, tongue inching out to wet his suddenly dry lips.

Yugi's eyes narrowed, as he shoved Yami against the wall. Hungrily, he took Yami's lips in his own, grinding against Yami. Grabbing Yami's wrists, he held them to the side as he kissed down Yami's neck, sucking until he had made his mark. "You're mine. I am yours. Feed off of none but me." Yami let out a shaky breath and nodded.

Yugi smiled sweetly at Yami then. "Okay, let's go to sleep." Turning, he stripped and crawled into bed. Yami just looked at Yugi.

"Yugi...I, uh....I need to take a shower. You left me in an uncomfortable position." Turning, Yugi took in Yami's hooded eyes and obvious bulge. Smiling, Yugi took Yami's hand.

"Let's both go take a shower. I'll make sure you are very clean." Smirking, Yami followed obediently. Yami was beginning to enjoy this more dominant Yugi.

*****************************

"Akeifa, are you awake?" Ryou's soft voice floated on the dark air in the shared bedroom.

"No. Put your bunnies to bed."

Ryou walked over to Akeifa's bed. Turning on the bedside lamp, he saw Akeifa laying in bed, unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"You are obviously awake." Ryou stated, pointing out the obvious.

Akeifa turned on his side, tossing the cigarette on the table, his back to Ryou. "Just go to sleep, SexyMe." His voice sounded...tired.

Ryou walked over to the other side of the bed, kneeling so his head was even with Akeifa's. Brushing bangs out of dark eyes, Ryou's eyes widened slightly whem Akeifa grabbed his wrist.

"Dont." Akeifa choked out.

"Don't what?" Ryou stated, lips closer to Akeifa.

"Don't. Don't pity kiss or pity fuck me." The dark eyes looked tortured.

"I hadn't planned on it. I have wanted you since the first time I saw you, Theif. Since I was in Pharaoh's Court as the Royal Spellcaster. I have loved you for seven lifetimes now." Ryou's eyes held Akeifa's.

Akeifa sat up, eyes never leaving Ryou's. "You remember?" he choked. Ryou nodded. "Not until you told the story earlier. But now, yes, I do."  
Akeifa stood, walking to the door. "No, Ryou, I cannot. I don't think I can bear losing you again. If I act like I don't give two fucks, she will leave you alone."

"No, she won't. You know that." He walked to Akeifa's side, putting his hands on Akeifa's cheeks, turning him towards Ryou. Leaning up, Ryou pressed his lips to Akeifa's. Chocolate locked with dark. "Please, don't let me be without you in this lifetime"

########################

Akeifa's will disintegrated. Picking Ryou up bridal style, he carried him back to the bed, laying him down gently. Leaning over Ryou, he took in the beauty laying beneath him. "I love you. So fucking much."

Leaning down, he kissed Ryou, gently undoing the buttons on the bunny pajamas. Seeing the pale chest, he sucked in his breath. He had forgotten how handsome Ryou was. Kissing down Ryou's chest, he stopped, looking up. Ryou's eyes were closed, his breathing shallow.

Akeifa's pants were getting uncomfortably tight. Grabbing the waistband, he pulled Ryou's pj bottoms and underwear down and off in one pull. Ryou gasped as his member sprang to attention in the cool air. Akeifa smirked.

Kneeling down, he took Ryou in his mouth. "Ohh, Akeifa..." Ryou mumbled, arching his back to Akeifa. Akeifa smiled, running his fingers lightly over Ryou's inner thighs, which he knew drove Ryou crazy. Ryou got harder, moaning. Ryou's moans just made Akeifa harder.

As Akeifa's tongue swirled over Ryou's shaft and tip, Ryou started moaning and thrusting. "Ohh, that feels so good."

Smirking, Akeifa kept up his work, driving Ryou wild. Just when it felt like Ryou was ready for release, Akeifa would stop, dragging out the torturous pleasure.

"Please...I need you inside me, please..." he panted, eyes locked on Akeifa. Akeifa smiled and nodded, holding three fingers up to Ryou's mouth. Greedily Ryou sucked on them. Akeifa then, as gently as possible, started working on loosening Ryou up. His fingers hitting the bundle of nerves, Ryou's eyes flew open and then slid shut in the exquisite bliss of Akeifa hitting that spot again and again.

When Akeifa felt that Ryou was ready, he stripped off his clothes and positioned himself over Ryou. "Ready?" he asked, looking at Ryou's face.

Chocolate eyes opened and smiled tenderly, but dark with lust, at Akeifa. "Yes, Key, I want my first and only lover to be you."

Akeifa's eyes went wide, not only at the declaration, but at the pet name that only those two shared. As he stiffened more, he went, gently easing himself in. Ryou whimpered, and Akeifa stopped. Watching Ryou's face, he judged when to put more of himself in. Finally, when he was all the way in, he started moving gently. Ryou started moaning almost immediately. Akeifa grabbed Ryou's member, stroking in time with the thrusts until Ryou exploded all over Akeifa and himself, while Akeifa released inside of Ryou.

Crawling next to Ryou, holding him in his arms, Ryou yawned. "Seven is a lucky number, we will beat her this time." Holding Ryou close, Akeifa stared at the dark before closing his eyes. I hope so Lock, I hope so.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Captured!

Yami woke up to a banging on his door. Opening one eye lazily, he stated, rather loudly, "Who is it?"

"Hey! It's Naruto! We gotta present for you!" His cheerful voice yelled through the door. Yami sat up, yawning. Yugi pulled the covers over his head.

"Do we hafta get up?" Yugi mumbled.

"No, Aibou, you sleep." Standing and slightly wincing, he smiled. Yugi was definitely getting more aggressive. Yami slipped on some pants, opening the door. Once he opened the door, his mouth fell open. "Yugi, get up. We have company. Rafael, please go get Seto."

Yugi sat up, frowning. "I thought you said I didn't have to..." he stopped, mouth opening.

Naruto walked in, along with Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and a tall, thin blond lady he didn't know. However, the tall, thin blond lady was holding a rope that was wound around Ji-Jin. It didn't look like Ji-Jin came willingly as his lip was busted, and the skin around his left eye was so swollen and purple that his actual eye couldn't be seen. Yugi jumped up, naked, snarling, transforming into his large leopard form.  
Yami had to grab Yugi's neck to keep him in check.

About two minutes later, Seto walked in, followed by Joey. Seto raised an eyebrow, Joey growling. Yami was sitting at a bistro chair, petting Yugi's head, which was in Yami's lap, eyes on Ji-Jin. "Shut the door, please." Joey tured, shutting the door.  
Yami's eyes never left Ji-Jin.

"Thank you all for bringing him here. I can never repay this debt." Yami kept the stare, his heart breaking into a thousand pieces. Looking to Ji-Jin, "Why?"

Ji-Jin said nothing, staring at Yami.

"Hey, Yami's talkin' to you! Answer him!" Naruto kicked Ji-Jin in the leg. Yami stared sadly at his son. "Why?"  
Ji-Jin stared at Yami. A tear slipped out of his eye, but he said nothing.

Naruto looked to Sasuke; Sasuke looked to Naruto. Naruto nodded, but Yami raised a hand. "Thank you both, but Ji-Jin will tell me."

Ji-Jin spat bloody sputum by his feet, looking up at Yami. "You will never understand." His voice was tired.

Yami sighed, looking at Ji-Jin. "Maybe I won't, but maybe I will...you will never know unless you tell me."

"If Seto were in danger, would you sacrifice all to save him?" Ji-Jin asked quietly. "It would depend on what needed to be sacrificed." Yami stated coolly.  
"If it was a choice between Yugi and Seto...?" Ji-Jin never let his gaze leave Yami's.

Yami's eyes widened in realization. "I would never sacrifice Yugi. For any reason."

"Thank you." Ji-Jin looked down. "Please, untie me. I can show and explain all. I will harm none of you."

Yugi, he is telling the truth. You can sense it, I know it. Yes, he is. But he is hiding something. Be careful my Love.  
"Please, leave us alone. Go make yourself comfortable, get some Ramen."

Naruto looked uncomfortable, but he walked out with his group. "Don't hurt him...or I will hurt you." Walking out, he shut the door.

Ji-Jin looked up. Seto walked up, saying nothing. Easily he snapped the ropes, backing up again when it was done.

Ji-Jin fell on one knee. Head bowed, he spoke. "Father, I am truly sorry. I love you. You saved me. You took me in, and cared for me. I always said I would protect you. And I always have. Until now. Now I have let you down. For that, I cannot forgive myself."

"Who?" Yami asked, simply. "Honda." Ji-Jin bowed his head. "How?"  
"A poison pellet, in my forehead and in the base of his neck. If one is detonated, there is no way to stop it and there is no antidote." Turning, he undid a scarf he always wore on his forehead, exposing his forehead and a small bump on it. "If it is messed with at all, if anyone tries to deactivate it, it goes off. She can detonate them herself. The only other way they are detonated is if the trigger is destroyed. If the trigger is destroyed, both detonate at the same time."

"Where is the trigger?" Yami asked, concerned.

"In the body that she put a piece of her soul in." Ji-Jin sighed heavily.

"Do you know where that is?" Seto asked coolly, watching the scene with interest. "Yes." Ji-Jin said, ashamed.  
"Then why haven't you destroyed that person?" Yugi asked, confused.

"Because she knew I couldn't destory the host vessel. That is how she is keeping herself and the detonation trigger safe."

"But there isn't anyone that is so sacred to put that kind of trust in...that none would want to hurt or be scared to hurt..." Yugi's eyes grew wide..."except you, Yami."

Yami's eyes widened in surprise and horror.

"Ji-Jin..." Yami reached out for Ji-Jin. Ji-Jin came to him, hugging him tight. Yugi stiffened slightly.

Releasing from the hug, Ji-Jin caressed Yami's face. "Father, I love you. I always have. And now I see you have others that can protect you as well as I can. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for giving me freedom, when I was younger, and now. I cannot do this myself..." And with that, a sickening crunch was heard as Ji-Jin dropped his forehead forcefully onto Yami's shoulder, causing the pellet to dissolve. Seto reached out, but too late. Looking up at Yami grimly, he shook his head.

As his life was leaving him, Ji-Jin stated, "Father, tell Honda I love him."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Soul Chaos

If I run, if I keep running...then she will stop. Have to ... concentrate on... breathing. I can still talk to you. I just want to be friends...  
Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

Where is Duke? You never answered that? Keep running! Keep running! Exhaustion is bliss. WHERE. IS. DUKE?  
Running. Running. Running. Noooooo.

The raven haired woman stopped. Where was she? Where was Duke? Who was Duke? What is...inside. She will go inside...

All these people. Do I know all these people? Yes. No. The brink. Happiness. Euphoria.

A couple of people looked oddly at the raven haired girl laughing maniacally. Most just ignored her in favor of the pumping beat. She made her way through the crowds to an empty seat in the back.

Must keep running. Just a moment to rest. Then back to running. WHERE IS DUKE? WHERE IS JOEY?  
Ignoring isn't helping. Let's try the direct approach...Bitch! I don't even recognize the name Duke and as far as Joey goes, he is with Seto. Leave me the fuck alone!

Feeling oddly relieved somewhat, the girl looked around. Hey, wait...she has been here before, hasn't she? The Egyptian architecture...

Oh thank goodness my brother is alright! But we have to find Duke!

Ravyn had just about had enough of this bitch in her head. When she agreed to help Seto, she had no idea she would be host to this bitch...

Wait...what...what did I agree to help Seto do? Hey, isn't this Yami's club...maybe Joey is here...  
Bitch, I done tole' you to SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!! A drink..a drink will drown her!

People looked at Ravyn as she crazily weaved her way through the crowd, up to the bar. Giggling crazily, she caught the attention of the brown haired pixie serving.  
Walking over, the pixie smiled tentatively at the distraught girl. "What can I get you?"

Ask her where Joey is!!!

Will that shut you the fuck jup? Yes, just ask her!!  
"Um, d...do you know where Joey or Seto are?"

The pixie's gaze hardened. "What do you want with Joey or Seto?" "Well, um, I'm Joey's sister...and I know..."  
Bitch, don't EVER take control of my body again!

"I don't know where they are. Haven't seen them tonight. You want something to drink?" The bartender seemed angry.

About then, a brown haired male with piercing blue eyes bumped into Ravyn. "Oh, sorry, love...didn't see you standing there." He smiled and wandered off.

"Yes, I want an Alabama Slammer." Pixie nodded and left.

**********************

Yami held Ji-Jin's lifeless body, and cried. Yugi had transformed back into human form and held Yami. Joey and Seto stood by, silently. Joey grabbed Seto's hand.

Soon they could hear arguing outside the door. Valon's voice was heard loudly. "I bloody well need to go in and see Yami...I have something EXTREMELY important to give him."

Rafael's voice came through as well. "I told you to piss off. Boss's busy."

Yami looked to Seto. Seto nodded and went to the door, opening it slightly. "Rafael, allow Valon through. Thank you."

Valon adjusted his clothes, smirking, and walked in, smile diminishing on the scene. "Oh, shit...I'm sorry..."

Yami laid Ji-Jin down carefully, tenderly. Standing, crimson eyes redder due to sadness, he looked at Valon. "Thank you. Now, what is so extremely important for you to give me."

"Right..." Valon went to his belt. Frantically he searched his clothing, patting himself down, checking pockets. "Where the bloody hell is it?"

**************************

Pixie slammed the drink on the counter. Ravyn smiled, looking down at the wallet and blade that she had picked off the stranger that bumped into her. Opening the wallet, she found a bill and handed it to Pixie, waving off any change. Now she had money and protection. Wandering off back to one of those booths, she went in, closing the curtain. Throwing back the drink, it burned it's way down her throat.

We have to go find Joey.

Damnit, why won't you shut up???

The blade looked very odd...it was red with a black hilt. What the hell kind of blade was it?

What kind of blade is that?

If you don't shut up, I will show you!!!

*******************************

"Shit...I had Exodia when I walked into this club!!"

The quartet's eyes widened. Joey responded first. "Had?"

Recognition dawning..."Fuck, fuck, fuck...the girl!!" Valon turned, running out.

The four ran out after him. Many eyes turned following the group. To be fair, it was an odd site seeing Yami and Seto, whom many clubgoers and of course, employees knew, out in the club. But to see Valon, Joey and naked Yugi with them topped the cake. Valon ran back to the bar, to where he saw the black haired girl. "Shit! She was right here! We have to find her, now. That blade is unstable! How the hell was she able to pickpocket off of me?!?"

Valon saw the pixie who was at the bar when he bumped into the girl. "Hey, miss...where did that black haired girl go who was sitting here a few minutes ago?"

Pixie turned, brown eyes taking in the request before settling on Seto. Gulping, she looked down, stammering. "O...over towards the booths."

"Thanks Love." Valon and group hurried towards the booths ringing the edge of the club, Seto's eyes lingering a bit on the pixie. She seemed very familiar....

Yami started opening booths, apologizing to patrons who were indisposed, closing drapes quickly if the woman wasn't in there. Seto and the rest were scoping out tables around the booths, in case the girl didn't go into an actual booth.

Looking back, Yami would agree that upon opening the eighth set of drapes, he was ushering in a new level of insanity...

*****************

Look, don't do anything foolish...if you kill me, you kill you.

Better than living in this hell with you in my head. I haven't been able to eat or sleep since you have been in me!

The drapes flew open, and she saw Yami...and Seto and Joey and Yugi and the brown haired guy.

And that is when she jabbed the dagger in her neck, slicing across her throat, blood spilling...and the blade shattering...the screams of hundreds of souls being released in a cacophony of hell.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Chaos Created

Yami reached out, trying to grab the dagger. Hand falling through the empty air, Yami gaped at Ravyn's lifeless body. "Shit, mindslips, Seto, now!"

Seto nodded turning and heading to the exit. Joey followed Seto, confused. Seto went to the front of the club. Luckily, the death was quiet, and in the booth, which concealed most, but it was still a death. Someone could see, someone could say...something...and then he has to deal with the human paparazzi and government. Seto made it a point to never deal with the human paparazzi and government. Luckily, Yami agreed with him on this point. Some other vampires appeared in the shadows, awaiting Seto's command.

Yami quickly put his fingers to Ravyn's throat. She was dead, he couldn't even try to turn her. Yugi sat in the booth, pulling the curtain closed. "What happened here, Yami? What the hell is going on?"

Yami shook his head. "I don't know." Looking up at Yugi, he frowned. "Could you go get Red and Akeifa?" Yugi nodded, kissing Yami. "I'll be back soon, Love. Uh, which rooms are they in?"

Yami told him and Yugi hurried out, heading for Red's room. Banging on the door, Allea opened it rather quickly, tying a robe around her waist. "Please, we need you and Red in the club, now. A woman's been killed by Exodia!" Allea nodded.

"Of course, where?"

"Uh..." counting in his head, he stated, "Booth eight from the right."

"Right." Allea nodded again, closing the door and getting Red up and dressed in record time.

Yugi then went to the room described as Ryou's. Knocking on the door, he was greeted with a "Piss off! I'm sleeping!"

"Please, Exodia is in the club!" Yugi cut straight to the chase.

"Fuck." The door opened, Akeifa standing there buck naked with bunny slippers on. "Let's go."

"Uh...perhaps pants, Key?" Ryou stepped out zipping up his jeans. He grabbed a pair of silk pajama pants and threw them at Akeifa who caught them. Sliding them on, he kicked off the bunny slippers, Ryou pulling a shirt on over his head as they headed out.

Following Yugi, they both went through the club to the booth. Akeifa grabbed a beer on the way, taking a swig. Walking into the booth, he sighed. "For fuck's sake, this isn't an Exodia kill. The blade isn't here. I fuckin' got up for this?" He took out a cigarette and lit it.

Allea and Red came into the booth then, closing the curtain behind them. Allea looked at the body, confused, looking to Red. "What just happened?"

Yami recounted what he knew, ending with the blade shattering and the screams of hundreds of souls.

The cigarette fell from Akeifa's lips. Akeifa and Red shared a glance, unreadable to all, even Allea.

"This is fucking bad...really fucking bad. Get her fucking body outta here now! We have to burn her!" Yami reached for her body. Just as his hand touched her, her body flew up in the air, eyes opening into a swirling vortex of ice blue and black as tendrils of smoke seemed to suck back into her body. She then vanished.

Akeifa sighed heavily. Red had picked up Allea in a protective pose. "Fuck me boys and girls. You have just witnessed the creation of a chaos demon."

****************************

"Come to me..." the blond vampire purred. "It is finally done."

"Yes....and I love it...I control them...I control them all...." Ravyn's voice sounded as of silk as she smiled at Mai. "But won't this..." she ran her hands over her chest and waist..."make me easier to spot?"

"Oh dear, we will destroy this body. That is one of the first things to be done. But it's okay...you have as many lives as souls within you to feed from."

Ravyn smiled sinfully. "Well, good. Then let's get this body destroyed. How do I do that?"

Maelstrom smiled at her. "Concentrate, find the body you want. Discard this body as you touch the next. Force yourself to jump into their body, which will destroy their soul as your soul is poison to a living body. Your problem, dear, is that you can only jump into a human."  
Ravyn pouted. "Why? You jumped into a vampire's body. Why can't I?" "Because, my gift is to jump into any body, and I can split my soul into two. Every  
demon has a special gift sweetheart...so do not worry on that. You will find yours." Maelstrom petted Ravyn's hair.

"How many souls do I have?" Ravyn looked to Maelstrom. "Five hundred and four."  
Ravyn smiled. "How many do you have, Mistress?"

"I have six hundred and sixty left. I originally had nine hundred and ninety." Maelstrom smiled.

"Can we go collect more? Where is Exodia?" Ravyn licked her lips.

"I am sorry dear, but Exodia is no more, and that was the last soul catching artifact. But over a thousand lives between us should be plenty to give us time to complete my plan and rule them all." Maelstrom smiled, pulling Ravyn to her in a kiss, tongue sliding over tongue. "I have to have Yugi. He is our downfall. But I must also have Red... he is my obsession. Do you have an obsession, lover?"

Ravyn smiled evilly. "I have always wanted Seto."...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Decisions

"What do we do?" Yami paced in his room, which was starting to feel like a prison. He really needed to ask the ninjas to go through this place with a fine toothed comb.

"Well, we're about evenly fucked now." Akeifa said, lighting yet another cigarette. Ryou looked at Akeifa, frowning. "Key, not now."  
"Why not now, Lock? We are fucked. Now we have two chaos demons after us. Who knows what this crazy bitch has against us? Maelstrom has a hardon for Red and Yugi. And now Ravyn? We don't know anything about this bitch." He took a deep drag. Ryou knew that Akeifa had to be worried to slip out the nickname and not even realize it. Akeifa liked to act all bad, tough, and scary....and he was, Ryou didn't deny that...but Akeifa had a so side that he didn't want anyone to know about.

Allea looked from one to the other. "But, we have something neither of those two have."

"If you say each other, I will stab you in the eye with this cig." Akeifa glared at Allea, who sighed and shook her head. Red advanced on Akeifa. Akeifa puffed up. "C'mon, big boy, let's see what you got you big bad prick."

Red lunged at Akeifa. Seto coolly stepped back, pulling Joey behind him. Joey growled, pressing against Seto, wanting to get in the fight. Yami literally had to sit on Yugi to stop him..but Yugi did get ahold of Ryou's ankle and pull him to safety.

A dark silvery black mass wound around Akeifa and slammed at Red, slamming him against the wall. Red dove forward, eyes turning into red flames as he pile drove Akeifa into the ground. Akeifa picked up a chair, slamming it into Red's back. Red smirked and grabbed Akeifa by the arm, squeezing, then snapping an arm out of socket.

Akeifa laughed. Yami frowned as he watched more furniture get destroyed.

Suddenly a bright blue light formed a circle, encasing each in a circle of light. Allea stepped between the two, looking angry, blue light coming from the palms of her hands, hair flowing backward from the wind created by the power of her light. "Both of you, stop! This is ridiculous! Red, you know Akeifa is an infantile egomaniac! And you..." she turned to Akeifa "...you know better than to pull that stupid shit. You know how his rage builds with restraint. To pick a fight by insulting me? That's low even for you, Akeifa." Looking between the two, she stopped. "I am going to release you two. Don't make me regret that decision, and don't make me chain either of you.  
Because, if either of you had hurt the mortals in this room..." she looked between Yugi, Joey, and Ryou..."neither Heaven nor Hell would have accepted the remains of either of you." She released the light, the room going back to dim. Akeifa huffed and went to a wall, leaning on it. Ryou rushed over, checking for wounds. Akeifa shrugged him off. Red glared at Allea as she ignored the glare, looking over his body as well.

When she was satisfied he wasn't hurt too badly, she turned back to the room. "What I was gong to say is that we have two demons, two vampires, two wereleopards, an angel and a spellcaster. We should be able to figure something out."

"Yea, we have that, but she has something worse." Akeifa mumbled. "What?" Allea asked.  
Akeifa, for the first time, seemed unable to speak. He kept staring at a small fray in the carpet on the floor.

Red leaned down, mumbling something. The floor moved, the walls shook, and all thought a small earthquake had occurred. Allea's eyes opened slightly, and then she sighed.

Looking up to the others in the room, she sighed. "Red stated that since Yugi, Ryou, and Joey are mortals, and I am a fallen angel, so technically a "mortal" if you look at it on the playing field of angels and demons, she has something precious to take from all of us here. And that doesn't even count the baby."

Joey scratched his head. "A'right, I know I'm slow, but...esplain for me please?" He looked to Seto.

Seto sighed, rolling his eyes. "Mutt, what she is saying, is she can much easier kill you, Yugi, Ryou or Allea than the rest of us. And that makes you four a liability to us, because..." Seto stopped, swallowing a bit harder than normal, "we are scared to lose you all."

Joey's eyes widened in surprise. Swallowing hard himself at Seto's extreme show of emotion in front of others, well, for Seto, he just looked down.

Yugi looked up. "So you are telling me that even though we are were or magical, we are still not even close to being on a level playing field?"

Allea frowned. "Unfortunately, that is true. We are all supernatural beings, but even among supernatural beings, there is a hierarchy. Full angels and demons are most powerful, followed by vampires. That first level is because it is very hard to be killed. Then you go to the next level down, which is the rest of the supernatural creatures, including us. And then you go down to true mere mortals, who have no supernatural abilities at all."

Yugi got up, determined. "I'm not going to be Yami's Achilles Heel." He turned to Yugi, determination in his eyes. "Turn me."

Yami's mouth dropped open. "Yugi, this is not something to take light  
..."

"I am not taking this lightly! I have been thinking about it ever since I remembered our history. I don't want to lose you...I can't lose you. Doesn't your damn thick head get it? I am nothing without you...if you die, I die. "

The room was silent. All eyes were on the tri colored doppelgangers. "There are negative consequences, and side ef-"  
"I. DON'T. FUCKING. CARE. Nothing is more negative or worse than a life without you." Yugi's eyes held tears as he quit yelling. In a whisper, he looked to Yami. "Please, turn me, let me help you, and let me spend eternity with you."

Yami held Yugi's eyes. With a shaky breath, "Everyone, out. We will meet here in two days time. Do what you need to in that time. Honda will keep the increase security."

All filed out. Yami looked at Yugi. "I will do as you ask, as long as you listen to what I have to say first."

Yugi nodded.

****************************

Joey looked at Seto as the door was closed. "So, do I need ta lay on da bed, or what? An' should we have Sienna keep Joto for da night?" Joey was stripping o his shirt.

Seto looked at Joey as if he had grown two heads. "What are you talking about, Mutt?"

"Well, ya gonna turn me, so jes' trying to figure out how to go about this." Joey smiled a crooked smile at Seto.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "I am not turning you." Joey immediately became angry. "Why da hell not?"  
Seto looked at him. "The pain is unbearable. You are a homicidal maniac for the first month, at least, and I am not condemning your soul to hell. You and our daughter deserve to have one father she will see in the afterlife." He concluded softly.

Joey's anger fizzled out immediately. Walking up to Seto, he took Seto's head into his rough hands. "Seto, I don' pretend to be smart. But I know dis. You gotta soul, and so do I. Otherwise, ya wouldn't care what I did, where I went, or what Joto thought. And, Joto wants her dads happy forever, even if she can't see us. Just like we want her happy, even if we can't see her."

Seto's ice cold cobalt eyes closed, a tear slipping from one. "I just don't want to mess up. Not with you. You are the one person I never want to hurt."

******************************** "You are not fuckin' bloodsucker."

"I never said I was Lock. I have an idea for me, because I'm a spellcaster." Ryou ran his hand down Akeifa's face.

"And you're not gonna tell me right now, are you?" He ground his teeth in frustration. "No, not until I am sure it will work."  
********************************* "That was stupid, and you know it."  
"No, what is stupid is you staying with me when it makes you a target for that bitch." Red stripped off his shirt, showing his muscles and light dusting of hair across his chest. He laid down.

Allea laid down, putting her head on his chest, running a hand through the light patch of black hair on his chest. "Everybody dies sometime. I was dead before I found you...I just now have started living." She leaned up, hair cascading onto his face and chest. "I love you. I am not leaving you without a fight." Gently she leaned down and kissed him. He curled his hands around her in a protective embrace.

"I will never leave you. You are my hikari." Allea looked up. "I am your what?" she crinkled her nose in confusion.  
"My light, through the darkness that has been my life."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Undead Education

Yami sat down at the table, gesturing for Yugi to do the same in the other chair. Suddenly, he scowled, looking up and to the left. Yugi could tell he was having a mental argument with ... someone. Yugi sat there patiently. Yami smirked. Yugi could tell Yami had won the argument.

"So..." Yugi started.

The door opened, Seto scowling as he walked in, Joey following confused, without a shirt on. "What, no chairs for the lecture?" Seto snapped.

Yami simply smiled. He stood. "You can have mine." he said sweetly. Seto scoffed and went over to the bed, sitting down. Joey sat down next to him, wisely remaining silent.

"Now, I thought perhaps we could all talk about what it means to turn, what it means to be the Sire, good points, and bad. You both need to fully understand the advantages and disadvantages before determining this...as the result is irreversible."

"No matter what Hollywood says." Seto sneered.

Yami sighed, slinging a sideways glance at Seto. "I forgot how pleasant you were when you got worked up about something. Seto, this is Joey's decision. But this is also yours."

Joey wrinkled his nose, looking confused. Again, the tension was high, so he kept quiet. Yugi was being the good boy, patiently waiting for Yami to quit bickering with Seto. Seto crossed his arms, looking perturbed...or constipated...it was hard to tell sometimes with Seto.

Yami sighed, sitting down. Looking at Yugi and Joey, he began.

"First, you both need to know tht the turning process is excruciatingly painful. Some do not make it. Albeit, that is very few, but still...it is a possibility. And if you do not make it...we cannot bring you back, not even with a resurrection spell. That is a true death."

Staring at Yugi, he saw amethyst shine with concentration and attention. Looking to Seto and Joey, Seto was coldly staring at Yami. Joey swallowed hard.

"If you do turn, the first month to six months will be filled with nothing but the thirst for blood. You will kill anything…anything..." he looked pointedly at Joey, "to get blood. Including babies and lovers. Seto and I will have to take you into seclusion until you control the thirst…and some never do, and must meet the Final Death."

Looking to make sure he still had everyone's attention. Unsurprisingly, he did. "After turning, you can't be out in sunlight. You will have superhuman strength, sight, hearing, reflexes. However, a stake to the heart will kill you...until you are 2,000 years old. A beheading and burning the body sends you to the Final Death. You

don't come back from the Final Death." Yami's face was as serious as Yugi had ever seen it.

"Every vampire has basic powers, and some powers that are "special" or only able to be mastered by certain vampires. For example after turning you will be able to telepathically communicate with any other vampire. However, it's much like a communication, you can't read their mind without them allowing you to. You can, however, read all human minds...usually." He stared at Yugi, who smiled happily.

"Uh wha's the special powers?" Joey asked....

"Well, some are gifted with flight, others with transformation, invisibility...there are various. You would just have to see your gifts."

"Now, as to Sires. A sire is someone who has turned you. I am Seto's sire. Seto is Mokuba's sire. Once you are turned, you are bound to your Sire. Your lifeline is also bound to your Sire. If your sire dies, you die."

Joey's mouth hung open. "So ya tellin' me dat if someone's ta kill ya…all da vamps are gone?"

Yami's mouth held a grim line. "Yes." "Whoa."  
"Also, if your sire commands you to do something, you must do it. It is not an option. Instinct will kick in and take over. For example, if I commanded Seto to kill Mokuba...he would have to."

Seto looked extremely uncomfortable. Yugi and Joey both looked down, rubbing the backs of their necks.

"You will also feel intense emotions from your sire. It is not always the most...pleasant of feelings."'

Seto coughed and rolled his eyes. "You're telling me." Yami glared at Seto. "Care to give an example?" Seto looked at Yami. "No."  
"Fine." Yami stated. "I will. When Seto fused with Joey and had those intense sexual feelings and love feelings...Mokuba did too."

Yugi's eyes got huge. "Are you saying that if the emotion is strong enough, it will transfer to your...whatevers...and so, basically, like...Mokuba had a boner for Joey?" Joey looked like he vaguely wanted to vomit.

"Fledgling. That is exactly what I am saying. Which also means that Seto wanted to fuck you into the middle of next week that time you danced, Yugi."

Seto stared at a very interesting spot on the wall. Yugi turned every shade of red within a matter of 4.2 seconds. Joey looked like he wanted to die.

"That is something you also have to have control over. That mastery also takes time."

"If a fledgling is killed, the Sire may feel it, depending on how many fledglings he has...but it does not kill him. Sires can also have human servants. Human servants still have their humanity, albeit a longer humanity, but are tied to the sire. A human servant is very useful to sires, as they can go out and actually let the vampire see through their eyes. They do need to stay close to their sire, and often want blood taken from them as a way to strengthen the bond with their sire. Honda is one of my human servants."

Yugi glared, but said nothing.

"It is said that when the Final Death comes, you cease to be. Your soul died at your human death, so we walk without a soul as vampires. That would explain why killing and some other things that must be done are easier to be done by vampires. So when the vampire is destroyed, there is no more. This is a big issue, especially if you believe in some religions, or pretty much even just the afterlife...because, affer this life, there isn't one." Yami's tone was solemn. Yugi knew that this issue was a major issue for Yami...one he struggled with and he didn't want to damn Yugi to his same fate.

Yami sighed. "That is all I can think of, but of course it is not an exhaustive list. Any questions right now?"

The room was silent. "I suggest you both think carefully about your decisions. This life is not easy, and it is hard to learn control, but it can be done."

Seto stood and walked out, not looking back. Joey jumped up and followed him, like a puppy. Yami looked to Yugi. "I have one more thing for you to consider, Aibou..." Crimson held amethyst, concern showing through them.

Gripping Yugi's hand, stroking Yugi's knuckles with his thumb, Yami sighed. Looking directly at Yugi, he asked, "Will your prowl accept a vampire as their Alpha? And if not, are you truly willing to cut ties with them?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Repercussions

Yugi looked at Yami. Swallowing, he sighed and put Yami's hand over Yugi's heart, holding it in place. "We have protocols for if I die, and for if Joey dies. If they do not accept me, they will have to follow the protocol. Because, Yami...you just don't seem to get it...They are my family, and I love them, and I need to protect them. I want them to continue to love me. But, just like other families, if they choose to break away from me, that's what happens. Families can grow apart. I will always love them. I will always protect them...I can protect them even as a vampire. I have to look at my needs, my future, and my life... And you...you are my life."

Yami looked at those amethyst eyes that held his whole world. His chest tight, he leaned in, kissing Yugi gently. Putting his hand to Yugi's cheek, cupping it softly, he lingered over Yugi's lips. "Can you get your affairs in order by tomorrow night, because we need to leave as soon as possible."

Yugi smiled. "Yes."

*********************************

Seto walked in, sitting down at his desk in his office. Pushing the power button on, he sighed. Joey cannot do this. I cannot do this to him. What if he doesn't make it? What do I do if he ...

The young redhead flittered through Seto's mind. Those lifeless blue eyes...

~~~~~~~ "Seto, please!" "No."  
"But Big Brother, I love her!" Mokuba looked up, eyes sad. "Then go talk to Yami. I told you Mokuba, I won't sire her." "Why?"  
"I have my reasons."

"What, do you want me to be alone forever?" Tears spilled up around Mokuba's eyes.

Seto looked down. Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, he finally relented. "Okay. Bring Carissa to me."  
"Oh, thank you Big Brother!"

The elder brother looked on as the younger ran from his sight.

Mokuba took Seto seriously. He was back, carrying the red headed nymph in his arms within five minutes. Seto looked to Carissa. "Has Mokuba talked to you about this, Carissa?"

She looked up, smiling at Seto feebly. "Yes…yes, he has. And…I love him, Seto. I do. I don't want to leave him alone." She coughed, mucous rattling in her chest.

He looked at the two of them, Mokuba and Carissa. The two had known each other for twenty five years; been lovers for twenty. She knew he was a vampire and didn't care...she always played off his youthful appearance as "good genes" and that she was a forty year old cougar when questioned by others. She didn't care to be bound to the night to be with him. She loved him, good and bad. Mokuba had never been so happy.

Seto nodded. "Right." Bending over, he took Carissa gently in his arms. "Remember, I have to get my vitae in you moments after you die. I am sorry, but this will hurt."

She nodded bravely. Smiling at Mokuba, she took his hand. Seto took a deep breath, exhaling, and bit her neck. Drinking deeply, he quickly drained her. Once she was dry, he ripped open his wrist and forced the blood to flow into her mouth. She didn't respond.

She should've responded. Why wasn't she responding??

He poured more in. Still no response. Yami had rushed in then.

Finally, Yami put a hand on Seto's wrist, shaking his head sadly. She was one of the few who couldn't be turned. Probably because the cancer was too far gone. Her lifeless blue eyes stared up at the ceiling.

It was at that point Mokuba found out his big brother couldn't do everything. It was at that point Mokuba found out his big brother was a murderer.  
~~~~~~

Joey walked in, holding Joto. Seto snapped out of his reverie. Looking at Joey, his chest hurt again. No, Joey was not turning.

Joey looked at Seto and smiled. Handing Joto to Seto, he sat down. Seto looked at the baby as she smiled at him, big blue eyes shining. She held up her hands. He smiled at her, running a finger over her chin, letting her grab his finger. Which she immediately stuck in her mouth. He smiled.

"So, uh...I tink we should leave Joto wit' Mokuba...he's da safest. We'll be back in a month..two tops."

Seto jerked his head to Joey. "I am not turning you."

Joey's eyes hardened. "Look, I know ya used to getting ya way, but dis is my decision, not yours! And I wanna be here wit' ya, forever...you die...I die. I survived lotsa stuff, I can survive dis."

Seto glared at Joey. "I. Am. Not. Becoming. Your. Sire." He walked out with Joto.

"Hey!" Joey ran out after Seto, but he was gone. Joey headed down to the room, but couldn't find Seto or Joto there. Walking to the club, he saw Mokuba. "Hey...Mokie, ya seen Seto?"

"Hey, Joey!" Looking around, Mokuba looked at Joey. "Nope, he's not here, and I haven't seen him." Mokuba looked at Joey's serious face. "You guys fight again?"

"Yea, kinda. He won't sire me." Joey looked frustrated.

Mokuba's eyes widened, then he looked down, looking sad. "That's because of me."

**************************

"Hey, Sasuke, did you check the rest of the club?" Naruto was packing up his bag.

"Yes, Naruto. No other cameras, and two traps disabled. Can we leave now?" Sasuke looked bored.

"Yea, sure. Yami already paid us, even though I argued with him again. Here's your cut." Naruto tossed a bag to Sasuke. Sasuke put it in his pouch, not even looking at it.

"Where are the girls?" Naruto looked around.

Sasuke immediately became tense. "They should be here by now."

*********************

"Why would the guys want to meet us out here?" Sakura looked around, Hinata at her side.

"I don't know...for some fresh air?" Hinata whispered, pointer fingers touching.

"You four have interefered in my plans for the last time..." a menacing voice stated from behind them...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Destruction

**WARNING, DARK TRIGGERS HERE. DON'T LIKE/SENSITIVE/UNDERAGE DON'T READ. I NEVER SAID MAELSTROM WAS NICE.**

 

Sakura and Hinata turned to the voice. Standing behind them, with about four other figures, was a large, at least seven foot tall, grey skinned man with strips of black and strips of green long, stringy hair. "My Mistress is tired of you ninjas. She wants to send a message." Motioning to the four behind him, he motioned them forward.

"Two man formation!" Sakura yelled as she and Hinata went back to back, kunai in each hand. The men approached. Fists flew from the men, Sakura and Hinata fighting back.

"Byakugan!" Hinata yelled, looking around. "None of them have chakra!" she informed Sakura.

"Right!" Sakura turned, narrowly missing a fist. Slamming her fist into the ground, giant canyons erupted from her fist, shattering the earth in front of her. The men slipped and fell, two falling into the canyons, the other two managing to remain on their feet.

Regaining their footing, the men went right back after Sakura and Hinata. The grey skinned man stood in the back watching.

After fifteen minutes of watching the fighting, he stepped forward. Closing his eyes and chanting, a greenish black mist came from his hands. Snaking along the ground, the mist gripped Hinata's leg, throwing her to the ground. "Hinata!" Sakura screamed, punching the man's face, running for Hinata.

A swath of green grabbed Sakura's knee, snapping it painfully. Sakura screamed, as Hinata struggled against the wisp. "Gentle Fist!" Hinata screamed, hitting at the mist. Realizing that this new threat wasn't chakra either, she stood, even though the mist was wrapping around her leg. "Eight trigram, sixty-four palm!" She stated, spinning exceedingly fast...

"No!" Sakura screamed, realizing what Hinata was doing. The smokey mist started funneling away from Sakura as Hinata's mist snaked up further on her as her rotation created a tornado. As she ran, dragging her broken knee behind her, something hit her from behind, engulfing her world in darkness.

Hinata slowed her spin as the funnel completely wound her up and she fell over, cocooned in the mist. The grey skinned man walked over to her immobilized form. "Ya know, Mistress said to hurt ya, really bad. I think I know how to do that." Motioning to the two men behind Sakura, he turned back to Hinata. "You're really pretty, so this should be fun." Hinata's eyes widened as he walked up to her.

"I'll show you what pleasure really is...that blonde...boy...can't fulfill you." The mist covered her mouth before she could scream. "I'd really like to hear you moan my name, but I can't afford for anyone to hear...at least until my parallel pocket spell is finished being created." Turning from her, he saw the two men kicking and punching Sakura's unconscious form. Smiling, he turned back. Closing his eyes to perform the ritual, he held Hinata down. Snapping his eyes open, he turned to the two men. "Bring her too, we are going in the pocket."

A shimmery rip appeared in the air in front of the men. Smirking, they stepped into the rift right as Naruto and Sasuke turned the corner.

Naruto and Sasuke ran as the men disappeared with the women...kunai flying through empty air...

The grey man looked at the dark haired woman still held in the wisps. He pulled the wisp from her mouth as she stared proudly, but silently at him. "Now...back to moaning my name....it's Zorc." he smirked, saliva dripping from his mouth as he ripped Hinata's clothing from her. Smirking, he undid his pants. Leaning over her, rancid breath on her face, he smiled. "You can thank me later." As he thrust himself in her, ripping her painfully, a tear fell shamefully from her eye, but she said not one word as he thrust over and over again.

Hinata turned her head and saw Sakura, unconscious. She then saw the two men staring at them, a look of disgust on their faces. Hinata closed her eyes, taking her from this place as Zorc continued his destruction.

*****************************

"I'm gonna go find him. It's not ya, Mokuba. It's me...sumptin about me." Joey's eyes hardened. Stomping out before Mokuba could say anything, Mokuba looked after Joey. Big Brother, Joey is coming to find you. Please talk to him. He's not Carissa...if he wants to be turned, turn him.

************************

Joey stomped out, looking for Seto. After traveling aimlessly for about five minutes, he stopped, his anger petering out. Sitting down, he tried to think...which he knew was not his strong suit. Where are ya, Seto...where?

Sighing deeply, he didn't notice when someone stepped in front of him...he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Hon...Joey, isn't it?" The smooth voice broke through his thoughts.

Joey looked up, seeing the familiar blonde female. "Hey...uh..." he wracked his brain for a name..."Mai, right?"

She smiled, looking at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nuttin'...jus' trying to find someone." Joey shook his head angrily.

"Who are you trying to find?" she purred. "Seto." Joey's eyes darkened.  
Mai leaned down in front of him. "I have known Seto for awhile, I can probably help ya, hon." She held out a hand.

"Tanks." Joey said gratefully. "I'd really...nyeh! Whatcha doin?" Joey yelled as she moved and sunk her fangs into his neck.

Joey fought as hard as he could, but he was no match for Mai's strength. As a last ditch effort, he opened his link, hoping Seto would find him, as pain and burning ran through his body. He screamed, his body afire in pain. He just wanted it all to end...finally, blissfully, he sank into darkness, as a cold weakness came over him...

Drinking the last drop, Mai savagely ripped her wrist open, dripping her vitae in Joey's lifeless mouth. After a few seconds, she saw a tongue start lapping up the vitae. Holding Joey's head to her wrist, she smirked. Joey's once honey eyes opened, shining red. Staring savagely up at Mai, he whined as she pulled her wrist from him, holding him firmly. "I want more." he growled.

She smiled. "Good, my pet...we will quench your thirst...together." Smirking, she drug him off as he wildly looked around, whining and pulling against his sire, searching for blood. "You can call me Mistress, or Maelstrom, whichever you prefer."

******************************

Seto stopped, eyes snapping open. Joey was in trouble! He ran, holding Joto tight. Joey, I'm coming! He ran at lightning speed, but couldn't find Joey. Yami, get here now, we have problems!

***************************

Yami pulled back from Yugi. "Aibou, we have to go, now. Joey is in trouble." Yugi transformed, running out the door as Yami passed him, grabbing Yugi and putting his paws on his shoulders. "Hang on Aibou, I am faster than you!" Rushing, he reached Seto in a matter of seconds. "Seto, where is Joey?" Yami asked, setting Yugi down.

Seto actually looked...frantic.

"I don't know!!" Seto growled in frustration, holding Joto. Yugi turned, searching, sniffing, until he found Joey.

"This way!" Yugi ran, the two vampires running after him. After turning a couple corners, they all skidded to a stop.

"Mai!" Yami yelled, relieved to see one of his oldest friends...and that she had Joey. The blonde turned around.

Shit. Maelstrom thought. She didn't want her cover blown already, but she saw no other option. Turning to look at them, she smirked evilly. "I'll leave you two to clean this up." Throwing Joey toward them, Yami and Seto eyes opened wide.

Seto handed Joto to Yugi. "Take her and run!" As Joey's eyes lighted upon the baby, a malicious grin spread on his face.

"Blood." Joey advanced. Yugi turned and ran with Joto.

Yami and Seto looked at each other. Fanning out, they looked at Joey. A newborn vampire was very, very dangerous. Why would Mai turn him and then run off?  
Unless....

Cautiously, Yami looked at Joey. "Joey, who turned you?" Joey laughed hellaciously. "My sire is Maelstrom."  
But Maelstrom isn't a ... Seto and Yami raised their heads knowingly, a sad look on Yami's face. "Good bye old friend." Seto whispered.

"Joey..." Seto held out a hand.

"I wan' blood...and I know where ta get some, sweeter den candy." Joey's eyes hardened and an evil glint lit into them as he headed for the woods.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Bottled Rage

"Nooooo!" Naruto yelled as his kunai went through empty air.

Sasuke ran, chidori in hand getting bigger as he ran, face stoic. As he tried to impale the men holding Sakura, they disappeared, his chidori exploding into the ground and sending chunks of earth harmlessly through air.

Sasuke stood, looking quickly, sharingans active. Naruto was right next to him, breathing heavy, teeth elongating and sharpening somewhat, his eyes becoming orangish red with his black pupils slitted and an orangish hue radiating from him.

"Where are they?!?" Naruto screamed, whipping around in a circle, searching. Orange chakra radiated from him, his body trembling in rage.

Seeing that the girls were no where to be found, Sasuke stood. "Naruto, we need to find Yami." Naruto kept pacing, snarling, looking...he wished Yugito was still here to help track the girls, but Yugito insisted on leaving as soon as she delivered Ji-Jin...

"Naruto! You losing control won't help Hinata. Let's go." At the mention of her name, Naruto seemed to grow angry, but focus on Sasuke.

"Right." The ninjas ran back to The Pyramid, searching for Yami.

********************************

"Where is he going?" Yami asked as he ran after Joey, Seto right beside him. Newborns were exceedingly fast, but being the first and third...no, second, Yami sighed sadly, thinking of his friend...being the first and second oldest vampires gave them the advantages of speed, stamina, and clear thinking...but they were still behind the ravenous newborn vampire.

"Oh Ra, no!" Seto's eyes widened. "The Orphanage!"

Yami's eyes widened, as a bead of sweat fell from his brow. Both vampires increased their speed.

**************************

Blood. Blood. Blood...sweet blood.

Crimson eyes searched out that smell...that sweet, beautiful smell....

There! Right in front of me!

Joey stopped in front of the large buiding. The clean white building had bushes and flowers in front of it, with benches in the yard. To the side was a large playground with woodchips, two slides, a jungle gym, two sets of swings, a zipline, and a hanging bar. The sign above the door said simply "Sy's Home for Children".  
Smirking, Joey silently went around the door, creeping down the hall. Hearing

snoring, he turned to a pretty pink wooden door with flowers on it. Pushing open the door, his smirk increased...he found a buffet!!

Judging by the looks of this room, he had found the 3-5 year old girls wing. Silently moving to the first bed, he saw a little curly red mop of hair on top of a pillow.  
Clutched in a pudgy little right arm was a kitty doll. The left arm was crooked, thumb in her mouth. Silently, Joey picked up the child, who yawned, but didn't waken.  
Quickly Joey sunk his teeth and drank...so quickly, the little one did not even have a chance to wake up from her dream. The kitty fell to the ground, drops of blood following as Joey haphazardly threw the body to the side. Hungrily, he moved to the next victim.

"Damnit!" Seto whispered as he grabbed Joey around the shoulders, swinging him around, catching Joey's glare. Joey's eyes glazed over and his body became limp. Seto picked him up, carrying him outside, leaving Yami to clean up the aftermath.

*********************************

Back at The Pyramid, Seto finished binding Joey in a coffin in his room. Turning, he saw Yami looking at him, eyes blazing.

Seto looked, unemotionally at Yami.

"You. Get your shit together. I am tired of cleaning up your messes." Yami said, trembling, rage barely kept in check

"My mess? I don't see how this is my mess...I didn't turn him." Seto responded coolly.

"Precisely you thickheaded imbecile!" Yami turned upon hearing Yugi come in with Joto. "Don't go near the coffin, Yugi."

Yugi nodded, watching the scene in front of him. Joto was sleeping, sucking on a pacifier with a little dragon hanging off the handle by a blue ribbon.

Swinging back on Seto, Yami exploded. "I am so sick of this inadequacy complex you have! You are the reason this happened. If you would have agreed to turn him, we wouldn't be in this situation! You two wouldn't have fought, he wouldn't have left, and then he wouldn't have been turned by Maelstrom!" Fists at his sides, Yami was trembling, eyes redder with rage.

Seto glared at Yami. "You don't have any right to presume..."

"I have every right to presume what the hell I want...I am the one who had to explain why a 4 year old girl was dead! I am the one who had to tell Diana what happened...and Diana will have to lie to those children to avoid scarring them for the rest of their lives! Everyone isn't Carissa, everthing can't have the odds calculatd down to a millionth of a percent...life is about Ra-damned chances!" Yami got up in Seto's face, nose to nose.

Seto's face was red. "I can fix this!"

Yami glared at him. Scarily quiet, he looked at Seto. "I hope so." Turning away from Seto he stated, "C'mon Yugi. Bring Joto. She's not safe here." Yugi's eyes were big, and his eyes cut to Seto before going back to Yami and following Yami out.

Seto looked to Joey, whom he hadn't released his paralysm spell over yet. Joey stood in the coffin, eyes open, red as before, staring straight ahead. Seto walked up to him. Looking at Joey, he felt despair, and failure. He kept failing those he loved. Shaking his head, he went to lay on the bed.

If only there was some way to turn back time...to go back and sire Joey himself. Obviously Joey is strong enough...if only that damn vampire hadn't turned him...

Gasping, Seto sat straight up. That damn vampire hadn't turned him...a demon in a vampire's body turned him. Maelstrom isn't a vampire...she was just using a vampire's body...so the venom is in Joey, but there was a chance....

Heading over to Joey, he looked at those red eyes. This would either kill Joey or fix the problem...Seto just hoped he could live with the consequences of the result.  
Putting his hand on Joey's chest, he took Joey's hand, biting Joey's wrist. Sucking the vit...the blood out of Joey's body, Seto tried not to gag. The taste was horrific...it was tainted blood. Sucking the last of it out of him, Seto ripped open his arm, bleeding profusely over Joey. Watching Joey's face, he saw the eyes twitch and felt Joey clamp on his arm. As Joey continued to drink, Seto faded into blackness with the loss of the vitae.

*********************************

Yami sat on the bed, suddenly looking much older than before. Yugi sat down next to him, Joto still sleeping. Saying nothing, Yugi laid his cheek on Yami's shoulder. Yugi knew that Yami wanted to protect innocence, and losing an innocent child must have hurt him greatly.

They sat in comfortable silence for quite sometime. Suddenly, there was a knocking on Yami's door. "Come in." he called. Sasuke and Naruto came in, looking angrier than he had ever seen before. Standing, Yami looked seriously at the two. "What is wrong, why are you all still here...I thought you would have left hours ago?"

Naruto's voice was trembling. "The girls, they're gone! Some green and black haired guy took them and they disappeared and we don't know where they are!"

Yami came straight to Naruto. "Please, take me to where you last saw them." Naruto nodded and headed out. "Yugi please stay here." Yami commanded; as they were heading out, he stopped. "Let me get Ryou...he is a spellcaster, and a healer." After a quick detour, and an extra person, as Akeifa wasn't letting Ryou go after "that psychotic son of a demon" by himself, the ninjas, Yami, Akeifa, and Ryou ran back out to where the girls were last seen. Looking around, the only thing they could see was the damage from Sakura's fist and Sasuke's chidori.

Suddenly, there was a shimmery slit in the air as Sakura and Hinata's bodies were tossed out, the slit closing immediately afterwards, before Ryou could cast a spell.

"Please, let me help heal them." Ryou stated, as the men ran to the crumpled bodies. Naruto ran, looking at Hinata, who was naked. Cuts and nasty purple patches were all over her torso and legs, and a large amount of blood was on her inner thighs. Ryou came up, kneeling by Hinata. As white mist came from his hands, the cuts started to heal, but Hinata remained unconscious. "We'll have to get her back to the infirmary so we can finish treating those wounds. However, she is safe to transport." Naruto stopped his pacing as the orange chakra continue to radiate from him. "Right."

Moving over to Sakura, Ryou started to cast the white mist over Sakura. She definitely looked worse for wear. Her right eye was purple and swollen shut so that her eye could not even be seen. Her clothing was torn, blood soaked in several places. Several cuts and slices could be seen, the cloth sticking to her in places as the blood was starting to congeal. Ryou got the bleeding to stop, but bags were forming under his eyes. "She is also safe to transport, but we need to get her to the infirmary as well. They are both severly injured." Sasuke looked Sakura over before gently picking her up and carrying her back to the infirmary.

Once back at The Pyramid, after the women had been laid in the infirmary and Ryou made sure they were set up and comfortable, Yami pulled Naruto and Sasuke aside, still inside the infirmary. "From the sounds of what you described, Akeifa believes that the women were attacked by Zorc, a lackey of Maelstrom. We also found this under Sakura's bandana." Handing a slip of paper to Naruto, he opened it, hands shaking.

Mind your own business, Ninjas-quit poking your noses where they don't belong or you will learn what misery truly is.--Maelstrom


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Rebirth

Seto's head pounded. Pain laced through his arms, up his chest, stabbing the backs of his eyes with tiny razor sharp knives. Rolling over, he could barely move...he was drained. Flopping his head back, a shadow formed over his face as he looked up into those honey brown eyes he had grown to love so well...

"Hey..." Seto croaked out.

"Hey y'self." Joey responded. "Better not move soon, ya drained."

Hadn't he just said those same words to himself? Rubbing a hand over his eyes, he dropped it quickly to his side. Looking up, he saw...honey brown eyes.

Seto's eyes closed in defeat. It hadn't worked. If it had, his eyes would be crimson right now...

Struggling to get up, Joey held him down, firmly. Damn, I'm weaker than I thought. Finally ceasing to struggle, Seto laid his head back. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"For what?" Even with his eyes closed, Seto could hear the confusion in that Brooklyn accent.

Swallowing thickly, Seto continued. "For failing you."

"Failing me?" The tone had turned incredulous. "Uh, Yam...he don' know what he's done."

"Well, to be fair, you did almost kill him and he has been unconscious for about 8 hours now...so, it is completely plausible for Seto to be confused." That baritone voice Seto would know anywhere.

Opening an eye, he looked coldly at Yami. Sitting up, despite varied protests, Seto looked around. He was in the infirmary...great. The two female ninjas were there too, lying on the beds, eyes closed. Seto assumed they were sleeping. Naruto was sitting by Hinata, holding her hand. Sasuke leaned disinterestedly against the wall, watching Seto's conversation. Both men radiated anger for some reason.

"About bloody fucking hell time the Princess woke up!" Seriously, Akeifa should be dropped down a well and buried. Forever. Looking over, he saw Akeifa leaning over Ryou's shoulder as Ryou was filling a syringe. Actually, leaning on Ryou's shoulder was a better description. Seto sighed.

"Is someone going to fill me in on what exactly happened?" Seto looked around the room.

Joey sat down, eyes serious. "Ya not gonna believe it. I don't even believe it." Handing Joto to Seto, who was now more confused...why would the baby be in a room with a newborn vampire?...he held her as she happily clapped chubby hands on his arm.

Sensing his cousin's discomfort, Yami stood in Seto's line of sight. "Cousin, Joey is a vampire."

Pulling his mouth down and rolling his eyes, Seto scoffed. "I am not in a joking mood."

Yami's voice became stern. "I am not joking. Joey is a vampire. I watched it myself. A while after leaving, after returning from some...business..." his eyes cut to the ninjas, then back to his cousin, "I heard a crash. I came back to see what happened and saw Joey rising up, letting go of your wrist, holding you...eyes blood red. As I prepared to fight him...to subdue him...his eyes blended back to their original color. He asked me what happened, holding your limp body. I assured him that you were alive, and we placed you here. I assumed that whatever you had tried to do had nullified Maelstrom's bite, and restored Joey's humanity. Joey was very...distraught, when he found out what he had done..." Joey's eyes clouded over with some emotion Seto couldn't read at the moment.

"Yea, so I wen' outside to get some air. It was daylight, but I din't think nuttin of it, since Yam' tole me that I wadn't a vampire anymore. I walked around for a cuppa hours, and finally bought a hamburger when I got hungry. Tried to eat it...got bad sick. Came back to get checked out and Ryou tole me that I can't eat nuttin but blood...cause I'm a vampire. So...ya sired me!" He smiled a lopsided smile.

"What you say doesn't make sense, Joey. If you were a newborn, you can't be out in the sun, your eyes would be red, and you would still be in a bloodlust." Seto said it with finality.

Ryou interjected then, ever so quietly. "I do believe, Seto, that somehow, you have sired the first daywalker

Yugi walked in about then, standing by Yami. "Seto, it's true. All I can smell is death when I smell Joey...but it's a different kind of death...kind of a fall-leaves-dying death. When I smell you and Yami, I smell cold, musty death."

Yami looked offended. "I smell musty?"

Yugi looked embarrassed. "Yea, a little. But you are a sexy musty?"

Yami's mouth curled up in an amused frown. "I don't believe there is such a thing. Love is blinding you." He leaned over, kissing Yugi's pert little nose. Yugi's cheeks dusted rose ever so slightly.

Seto shook his head. "So...Joey's immortal now? I'm his sire? He's safe?" Ryou smiled gently. "Yes."  
Seto laid back down, eyes sliding closed. I finally did something right.

Yea, ya did. Ya made a vampire mutt. He heard Joey's chuckle as his hand was grabbed.

Seto kept a straight face at that, but squeezed his lover's hand.

***************************************

Yami and Yugi retired to the bedroom. Sighing, Yami sat down. So much has happened in so little time. Looking over at Yami, Yugi smiled. "You have to be relieved that Joey isn't a homicidal maniac." Sitting on the bed, Yugi put his arms around Yami.

Yami smiled. "Yes, Aibou, I am pleased about that. But there is still so much to go through...and we still have to worry about what you have to go through. But...with all this happening, I do not know that I want to wait much longer." Worried crimson held confident amethyst.

Yugi smiled. "I've already talked to the Prowl. We agree that Malik...Marik...whichever he calls himself, he will lead the prowl, and the other newer bronzie will be his Enforcer, since Joey's line died out and everyone agrees that the two are bonded to each other in a crazy-tight-way. Both are loyal. I just wish they would decide which name to go by...luckily, they sound different, so when they are in our heads, we can tell the difference."

Yami smiled. "Come with me then, I am going to turn you now...I can transport you by coffin if needed. I am actually terrified to wait." His eyes shone with sincerity of his words.

Yugi nodded, face serious. "Where do you want me?"

Yami sat on the bed, patting the space next to him. Yugi sat down, smiling. "Don't worry. I'm never leaving you." Yami smiled, then his face turned serious.

"This is going to hurt, but I will do everything I can to make it pleasant for you. And I will do everything I can to keep you from doing something regrettable." Yugi nodded. Closing his eyes, he laid down, relaxing. His porcelain skin shone in the night light, a small smile on his face.

Yami sighed, focusing. His aibou looked so...precious...in the light. He ran a hand over that beautiful face that meant so much to him. If he lost Yugi...No. He wouldn't go back there...wouldn't go back to the darkness that he was for the first part of his time as a vampire. He was saving them both by making Yugi immortal. He just hoped he wasn't condemning Yugi's soul to oblivion...

Closing his eyes, Yami let out one final breath. Opening his mouth, he positioned his fangs over Yugi's tender neck. Smelling the scent of lilacs off Yugi, Yami smiled, before plunging his fangs into the porcelain. Yami started to drink deeply of that blood that tasted sweeter than anything else he had drank. His eyes started to roll back in his head at the exquisite bliss of the taste. Yugi was laying beneath him, moaning slightly, sounding like he was having a wonderful time, his voice growing

fainter as more blood le his body. Finally, jolting back to reality, Yami realized that Yugi wasn't moving, and no more blood was to be drunk.

Quickly, Yami sat up. Yugi looked paler than before, the very image of a porcelain doll. Yami quickly slit his wrist, slipping the life essence into Yugi's still lips. There was no response; in fact, the blood spilled out of Yugi's mouth. Yami squeezed more in, massaging Yugi's throat to make the vitae go down. After what felt like an hour, but in reality was less than a minute, Yugi started sucking at Yami's wrist. The feeling was...orgasmic. Probably a combination of knowing that Yugi was alive combined with the sensualness of the act, the silence of the room, and the general desire he always had around Yugi.

After Yugi quit suckling, there was a general quietness to the room. Yami didn't move, didn't breathe, waiting to see what would happen to Yugi. He was also poised, ready to grab Yugi when Yugi was fully awake and the homicidal urges took over.

Suddenly, Yugi sat up, calmly, slowly. Opening his eyes, nothing but amethyst shone from those eyes...Yami gasped...there was truly nothing but amethyst...no white, no pupils. Smiling at Yami, Yugi giggled. "I feel great, Yami."

Blinking, Yami looked at Yugi. "Aibou..." he whispered. "What is going on?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Road Leading To...

"I have no idea, but I loooove it!" Yugi giggled, dancing in place. Eyes still nothing but amethyst, his black eyelashes danced over the amethyst orbs. Yami sat, confused, wracking his brain for any reason this could be happening.

"Aibou...could we go to the infirmary?" Yami asked cautiously, treating Yugi like a delicate but deadly flower.

"Of course, Yam... no, Atem...yes, Atem! Of course, Atem...of course!" Giggling, he stood. "Lead the way!" Taking Yami's hand, Yugi giggled again, skipping...skipping?!?

Sighing cautiously, Yami walked him to the infirmary. Entering the infirmary, Yami saw that the ninjas were still there. Naruto looked like he hadn't slept in a week, even though it had only been about an hour since Yami and Yugi left. Seeing Yami come in with Yugi, Naruto leapt up, going to Yami. "Well? Have you found this Zorc guy yet?" Agitation was clear on his face.

Catching Ryou's eye, Yami directed Yugi to Ryou as Yami looked at Naruto. Yami noticed that Sasuke stood up from his leaning position on the wall, seemingly interested in this conversation.

"No. We know that Maelstrom has or had Mai's body, but that's all we know now. I fear that she will change bodies, as she knows that we know what body she is in." Yami noticed Seto wasn't in the infirmary anymore...much to Ryou's disapproval, probably.

"We can't just sit around, we gotta move! Can't you get any more information?!?" Naruto gritted his teeth, eyes glinting in the soft light.

"I am trying, Naruto." Yami sighed. Searching out Honda, Please, intensify your efforts to find Maelstrom. Also, could you start looking for Zorc as well? Tell all the vampires, and call another meeting. Things are becoming much more serious. Yami felt a tiny pang of guilt that he forgot to mention the need to search for Zorc before now. His overriding fear of losing Yugi made Yami have tunnel vision.

"Damnit! I'm going out looking!" Naruto stomped towards the door. Sasuke followed behind Naruto, silently.

Yami sighed. Turning to Ryou, his mouth twitched. Yugi was sitting on the bed, swinging his feet, looking, well...adorable. He was giggling and petting Ryou's hair. "Aww, you're so fluffy! Like a kitty!" Ryou looked completely flabbergasted.

"Please, Yugi, I need to evaluate your vital signs. If those are regular, I may need to cast some spells on you to figure out what is going on." Ryou was looking at Yugi's eyes with interest. "Can you see how many fingers I have up?"

Yugi giggled. "Of course, you have two fingers up. Yami has six hairs out of place, Hinata's heart is beating at the rate of sixty six beats a minute, and Sakura's is beating at seventy four."

Yami's eyes were wide. "Y...Yugi, how do you know this?" "Atem, silly, I can sense it, can't you?"  
"No...I cannot." Yami whispered quietly. "Why do you use my old name? The one I gave up when I became a creature of the night?" Staring with concern, he watched Yugi.

"Because that is your name...that is who you are, not dark as the name suggests." Yugi took Yami's hand, kissing each knuckle.

Ryou looked confused at Yami. Yami shook his head, forehead wrinkled. "Why do you guys look so confused?" Yugi giggled as he kissed Yami's eye.

Yami pulled back, rubbing his eye. He smiled. "That tickled."

Yugi smiled, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Reaching out, he moved to tickle Yami. Yami moved away, his brain still trying to figure out Yugi's unusual actions.

"Atem...Atemmy Tem..." Yugi smiled, wiggling fingers.

Yami stepped back again, tripping on Ryou. As Ryou tripped, he fell, banging his elbow hard on the concrete. Ryou cried out in pain and Yugi jumped up immediately, and went to Ryou, taking his elbow. After just a moment, Ryou gaped at Yugi. "H...how did you do that?"

Yugi smiled. "I dunno, I just always have been able to do it." Yami looked between the two. "Do what?"  
Ryou looked at Yami. "He touched my elbow, and it quit hurting, immediately." Yami looked at Yugi. "What do you mean you have "always been able to do it?"  
Yugi smiled at Yami. "Ra gave me that ability. That's how I was able to create you, my Love. I'm sorry I forgot who I was, or I never would have put you through the worry of me dying again."

Yami and Ryou looked extremely uncomfortable. "Uh...w..what?" Yami's crimson eyes were filled with worry.

Yugi smiled at Yami. "Atem, I am Osiris. Lord of the Dead."

*******************************

Naruto and Sasuke went back to the scene of the attack. Sasuke scoured every inch, searching for...anything. Naruto stomped and trampled the earth, wanting to beat up...anything. "Damnit, come on!"

Sasuke cut his eyes sharply at Naruto, but kept searching. After a while, he sat back on his heels, sighing. Naruto stomped away angrily. "C'mon, let's see if anything has been found out."

*********************************

Allea sighed, looking at Red. "You know we are going to have to do this." Red growled. "No."  
"There is no other way. Things are becoming much too dangerous." Red growled. "I don't give a damn. I'm not doing it."  
Allea looked to Red. "We'll put it to a vote at the meeting."

Red crossed his arms, glaring at Allea. "The answer is still no." Allea crossed her arms, staring at Red.  
****************************

"So...they are coming back?" The man smiled at the brunette.

"So I've been told. Tomorrow night." Sara spoke lowly, wiping down the bar near the man who sat, slouched, hoodie on and baseball cap pulled down, drinking a burgundy drink in a wine glass.

"And you know what do?" He leaned back, finishing the drink.  
"Yes." she mumbled, glaring at the man. "And then I will get my man back?" "Of course." He smiled at her, plucking an ice cube out of his empty glass and  
popping it in his mouth. Licking his lips, he laid down a twenty. "Thanks for the drink." He walked out, blending into the crowd.

*************************

Looking down on the blond undead corpse, Maelstrom sighed. "Damnit, I didn't want to leave so soon." Kicking the corpse, she turned around. "Oh well, moving on to the next phase of my plan." Smiling at her companion, she started walking.

"Shouldn't we find a place to stay?" Looking around, the woman was eyeing houses.

"No, this house will do fine." Maelstrom strode up to the house, knocking on the door.

"How are we going to get around your curse mark on the angel?" The smaller woman asked, approaching the door.

"I am working on that. I admit, not one of my finer moments." Maelstrom frowned at her miscalculation. Love does cloud one's thinking.

The door opened and the two women went in, closing the door.

*************************

The centaurs looked at each other. The larger one sighed, looking sad, but determined. "The treaty has been broken. It is time for Yami to face the consequences of his lineage's actions." Nodding, the other centaur followed the bigger one.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: War

"O...Osiris?" Yami asked, sitting down with a thump, face incredulous.

Yugi giggled, swinging his feet. "I think I'm giddy from the power coming back to me. But, this makes sense, Atem...doesn't it? I mean, I created you...I thought...and you thought that I prayed and created you...but what if I did that?" Lowering himself off the table, he walked over to Yami and crawled in his lap. "Atem, is this wrong? Are you mad at me?" His amethyst eyes started welling up with unshed tears.

"Wh...what? No! I..I just...I mean..so, uh...well.." Yami was speechless.

Yugi looked crestfallen. Ryou stepped in about then, putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi...I think what Ya...uh, Atem is trying to say is that this is just....so much. I mean, you are telling your lover that you are a god." Ryou's chocolate eyes were kind, but serious.

"Demi-god." Yugi corrected. "Ra is my father...God, Allah, Ra...whatever you want to call him. I have powers, I am immortal, but I am not all powerful." Putting a hand on Yami's cheek, Yugi pulled Yami's face to him. Kissing his lips gently, Yugi pulled back.

Ryou discretely left. Yami sat looking at Yugi. "Aibou..." he gulped. Looking down, he shook his head, head and emotions full...too full; he was unable to speak. "I...I need some time." Getting up, he fled from the room, Yugi sitting in the floor, tears spilling. Shame burned Yami's face. He was fleeing from Yugi.

***********************************

The time to the meeting passed by fairly speedily. Of course, it was only about 12 hours from Osiris appearing to the time of the meeting, but still...it passed speedily. Yugi didn't see Yami at all. Yugi went back to the bedroom, but Yami wasn't there. Yugi was confused, and heart broken. He searched out his best friend.

Joey was sitting in the garden with Joto. He was bouncing her on his knee. Yugi blinked. Joto was already the size of a toddler. He remembered that were developed faster than normal, but he didn't remember it being that fast.

"Hey Joey." Yugi sat down next to Joey on the bench. Joey smiled over at Yugi, then yelped.

"Yug! Wha's wrong with your eyes?" Joto smiled and reached out chubby arms to Yugi.

Yugi smiled and took Joto. "Atem tried to turn me, and released my soul and self...I am Osiris."

Joey looked confused. "O..who?"

Yugi smiled sadly. "I am Osiris, Lord of the Dead. I am a demigod Joey."

Joey looked shocked and gently took Joto back. "Ooohhhkay, Yug'...Ima gonna..."

About then Seto appeared. "You expect us to believe that you are Osiris?" His eyes studied Yugi coldly.

Yugi sighed. His giggly happy power rush was over. Looking at Seto, he frowned. "I am. Why would I lie?"

"I don't know." Seto stated coldly.

All of a sudden, it was just too much. Standing, Yugi clenched his fists at his sides. "Why is this so damn hard to understand? I did fucking create Atem after all...I created the first vampire. Ya know, the undead...."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Yug...jes' calm down...this is just all so...new..." Yugi stomped off.  
Joey turned to Seto angrily. "Whatcha' go and do sumptin' like dat for?" Seto turned and walked off. "We need to get to the meeting."  
*************************************

Seto walked in, Joey in tow, and appraised the room. Yet again, a multitude of supernatural beings sat in a room, looking at each other. Kurasha and Aeon were there, sitting on a couch, Aeon curled up in Kurasha's lap. The two were whispering quietly, stopping to look whenever someone came in, their faces relaxed and happy. Naruto and Sasuke were there, Naruto looking much worse for the wear, his bright blue eyes dim with strain and fatigue. Sasuke was alert, and watchful. Some fairies were in the back of the room, and ten vampire Lords sat at a table. Valon sat by an empty chair, looking solemn. Some werewolves, wereleopards, werelions, and werebears were lounging on the floor in various piles.

Ryou was sitting in a brown velvet plush chair, Akeifa lounging on the side, playing with Ryou's hair. Allea and Red walked in then, together, but very much apart from their stances. It was obvious they were disagreeing about something. Skylar walked in about then with a couple other angels. He did not looked pleased, looking around the room. The angel gang stood close to the door.

The centaurs had not arrived yet. Neither had Yami. That concerned Seto. Yami was notoriously early for meetings of this magnitude. The door opened and...Yugi came in. Without Yami. Seto looked sideways at Joey, who shrugged, confused.

Seto glared at the group. Figuring he needed to start, he cleared his throat. The room became fairly quiet, except for the obnoxiously loud purring that came from the wereleopards. Yugi stood quietly in a corner, looking downcast. Ryou was glancing at Yugi worriedly.

"Where the bloody fucking hell is Ye Olde Yami?" Akeifa asked, looking around. Everyone else seemed to notice the absence and started looking around too. Ryou frowned disapprovingly at Akeifa. "What? Just asking where the old bastard is...he usually is here before anyone else arrives. Fucking weird that he's not here now.  
Hey..." he waggled his eyebrows at Ryou, "wanna play hide the sausage til he gets here, SexyMe?"

Ryou literaly punched Akeifa in the shoulder, hard. Eyes narrowing, he glared at Akeifa. Akeifa smirked. "Hey, I like it rough..."

The door opened then and everyone looked up. Yami walked in, his composure plastered on his face like a kid's plastic Halloween mask. Walking over to the front of the room, he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Clearing his throat, he looked at everyone...except Yugi. "Thank you for coming on such short no..." He was interrupted by the door opening and four grim faced centaurs walking in. Yami's eyes grew huge. He bowed in respect. "Zarys, I never expected for you to come. We are honored at your presence."

The largest one responded, bowing in kind, the grim look never leaving his face. "Yami, I do not come on good circumstances. You have broken the treaty."

Yami looked confused. "I have done no such thing."

Zarys sighed. "You have sired a powerful vampire. That is against the treaty."

Joey quietly sidestepped behind Seto. Yami's face dawned in recognition. "Zarys, this was a willing transformation. We are facing the threat of Mael-"

"Willing or not, the Treaty was violated. A sacrifice must be made." Zarys's eyes were sad, but determined.

Yami stood tall. "A sacrifice will not be made. Maelstrom turned Joey, and in trying to save Joey and this area, Seto tried to stop the effects from taking place and re- turned him. This was not an intentional violation of the treaty."

"So, you will not offer a sacrifice?" Zarys's eyes were growing steely. Yami rose to full height. "I will not."  
"You leave us no choice then." He took a large, smooth black stone and set it on the table. "We will help with Maelstrom, as she is a joint threat, but then, our alliance is finished. We will leave Ulyzor here as our representative; he will relay information to the herd. His word is binding." Signaling to one centaur, with obsidian fur and mane, Zarys turned and left, taking the other two centaurs with him. The centaur that remained moved inside quietly.

Yami breathed in a gasp, looking at the stone. Seto seemed frozen as well.

Several minutes of silence passed before Akeifa's voice rang out, "Would someone tell me why the fuck a black rock is so fucking scary?"

Yami let out a shaky breath. "The centaurs are declaring war on me."

********************************

"Zarys, that wasn't necessary!" A younger, blonde centaur stated.

"Nikrol, it is not your place to speak." Zarys glared harshly at the younger centaur.

"It wasn't their fault! A vampire was created by Maelstrom! Seto was trying to negate the damages!" Nikrol stomped his hooved feet.

"Good and evil, light and dark, all of nature must be kept in balance." Zarys looked to the stars as if finding meaning in them.

"Balance! Balance! That's all I hear from you, but you don't seem to want any balance but what you deem to be balance. You aren't always right you know!" Nikrol shook is blonde mane as the moonlight bounced off it.

"Silence!" Zarys boomed. Walking off in the forest, Nikrol followed, an angry look on his face.

*******************************

Yugi didn't really hear most of the meeting. His heart hurt. He didn't know why Atem was acting like he was. He picked up that Atem and Seto explained what had happened with Joey and that something happened with Yugi, but they did not go into detail...just that they were not fully sure themselves. They also explained what they knew about Maelstrom and the attack on the ninjas. Most of the people decided to send out groups trying to get information and track down Maelstrom. They were still trying to figure out how to find her though.

Yugi was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard Allea speak up. Looking up, he saw Red glaring angrily at her as she kept talking, ignoring his glare. "--and so the only reliable way we may be able to find her is to use me as bait. We will have some advance knowledge of her due to my mark's pain."

Yami looked at Allea. "I don't know if I like that or not...I don't like putting more people in danger."

Naruto stood. "C'mon! We have no leads here at all. Maelstrom can jump bodies and we can't keep up with her. If this is our only lead, then we need to use it. We can protect Allea. Believe it!"

Sasuke's dark eyes took the scene in. Akeifa was unnaturally quiet, face closed off, at this discussion.

"It is getting late...the sun is soon to come up. Let us rest on this and convene tomorrow night to discuss this some more. Perhaps sleep will clear our minds." Yami looked around the room.

There was mumbled agreement, and the groups started dispersing. As people left, Yugi walked up to Yami. "Atem..." Yami turned, gulping.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I have to go take care of something..." And he was gone. Yugi looked down, his heart sliding to his feet.  
Yami left quickly and ran...ran away from Yugi. The same thoughts that had been replaying for hours still in his head. I already knew he was better than me, but now this proves it. I can't let him degrade himself by being with me. What I've done, who I was...he's a god. He deserves better.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Regrets

Joey paced in the bedroom. Seto kept typing on the laptop, trying to finish the payroll for the club. After Joey's fifth circle around Seto, Seto looked up. "Stop. Pacing."

Joey threw his hands in the air. "Wha'? Whatcha mean? I'm not pacin'."

"Really?" Seto asked, looking at Joey with an incredulous look. Joey stopped, sighing, looking down.

"Ya's gonna go ta war wit' your oldest friends causea me." Joey looked up, pain in his eyes.

Seto simply looked at Joey. "That is not true."

Joey looked at Seto like he was an imbecile. "Really? Then whaddaya call the stone thing we jes' saw?"

Seto closed the laptop, standing up and going over to Joey. Taking Joey's hand, he led him to the bed. "They are not our oldest friends, and it is not because of you."

Joey looked at Seto skeptically. Seto continued. "It is true that they are old allies. But alliances can be broken. New alliances can form. And, this war is not because of you. It is because the centaurs are tired of dealing with us and are looking for a way out."

Joey looked at Seto like he didn't believe him, but he didn't want to argue about it anymore. Also, he still had his were abilities from the fusion, so he could sense that Seto was telling the truth. He didn't smell any lies from him. Deciding to change the subject, he looked at Seto. "So, whaddare we gonna do about Maelstrom?"

**********************

Answering the knock on the door, Allea sighed. She knew he was at the door. This wasn't going to be pleasant. "Please be civil." she pleaded with Red. He glared at her and said nothing.

Opening the door, there stood the angels. Skylar in front, looking dangerously angry. "Skylar, Cassiel, Damian, please, come in." Stepping back from the door, in front of Red, she kept a watchful eye on the trio. Shutting the door, the trio stood very near it. Allea could feel the tension of Red behind her. "Well, what do you need?"

The female, with long wispy silver hair, stepped up. "You do not speak to Skylar. You are not worthy of the dirt on his boots, daten-shi." Red felt Allea cringe at the insult, but she put her hand on his arm. Cassiel spit at Allea's feet as the male red headed angel that had to be Damien grabbed her, pulling her back with a stern look on his face. His pale skin had a healthy flush to it, and the ends of some black tattoos could be seen creeping over each shoulder as he wore no shirt, only khaki cargo looking pants.

Skylar looked to Cassiel. "Cassiel, enough. We did not come here to fight. I came here to talk." Turning back to Allea, his eyes softened. "Allea, we grew up together. It is not the same in the heavens without you. Please, come back with us." Cassiel opened her mouth angrily, but Damien put his hand on her arm, eyes warning her to stay silent.

Allea smiled a sad smile. "Yes, Skylar, we did. And I miss you greatly. But I have made my decision."

Skylar's eyes grew hard, and he looked at her. "Was it worth it? Was he worth it?"

Allea felt Red flinch at the words. Staring at Skylar, she smiled. "Everything that has ever happened in my life led me to him, and for that, I will always be grateful. He is worth everything I have been through, and more. Now, I think you should leave." Eyes huge, Cassiel stormed out. Skylar's hard eyes turned, and he followed her out. Only Damian looked back, eyes kind. "I miss you, my friend." Allea whispered.

Damien smiled sadly back. "And I you."

Turning back to Red after they left, she looked up to him. "Hold me?" she whispered. He pulled her close with his strong arms, holding her as she wept.

*********************************

Yugi trudged back to the room. He knew Atem wouldn't be there. His heart hurt. He must have done something wrong for Atem to run from him. I thought we would be together for all time? Blinking back tears, he opened his door...

And spotted Atem sitting in the floor, sobbing.

Yugi couldn't help it. He did what came naturally to him...he went over to Atem, wrapping his arms around him. Yugi's heart broke when he saw the red eyes of his lover redder than normal, water pouring fourth. Turning his head, Atem looked shamefully down.

"Y..Yugi...please, leave me. I am n...not worthy of you, but I am not strong enough to let you go." he whimpered, still sobbing.

Yugi looked confused, holding Atem. "Atem, whatever are you talking about?"

Yami looked up at Yugi, shamefully. "You have no idea what I did while you were gone..."

"Then show me." Yugi whispered, cradling Atem like a child. Sliding a hand to Atem's temple, he closed his eyes.

"No.." Yami whimpered, trying to pull away.

Yugi looked at him, speaking softly. "If you want me to leave, you need to show me why."

Yami sighed, more tears spilling, and he closed his eyes as Yugi put his hand back on Yami's temple.

It was Egypt, so long ago. The dry wind blew the sand in varying directions. The moon shone down on the sand like an ocean. Hunched in the sand was a monster. Crimson eyes stared out at the night. He was hungry. He was cold. He was empty. He didn't care about anyone or anything. Seto and Mai sat beside him. He didn't care about them. The three had become inseparable since all becoming vampires. But he didn't care.

He had slaughtered villages for his bloodlust. He had killed men, women, and ... and even children. He didn't care. He was alive, but he wasn't living. He was surviving.  
Right now, it was after a raid, with the blood fresh on his lips, that he was hunched in the sand. Leaning back, he leaned against a pyramid. It was time. Walking to the pyramid, the other two followed him. Once at the pyramid, the two stopped. "We'll be right out here, hon." Mai called quietly after him as he alone headed to the pyramid.

He made no response; just simply walked into the pyramid, staying in the shadows, avoiding the guards. Finally, finding his destination, he sat down in front of the sarcophagus. Gripping it with both hands in a hug, he cried. "Heba..." he whimpered, the tears spilling forth. "I don't want to be here. I want to be with you. I've been damned to be here, separated from you. I can't move on. All I see is your face. All I hear on the wind is your laugh. Please, come back to me." More tears fell as the tomb remained silent. He had insisted on an elaborate sarcophagus for Heba of an angel...

After several hours, Atem...or Yami as he now called himself, stood, wiping puffy eyes that had no more liquid to give. Sighing quietly, he dusted himself off. He knew whose fault this was...and he knew what he had to do about it.

Walking out, the other two fell in behind him. He walked them to the town and stopped at the temple. "You two stay out here...this is something I must do alone." The two blended into the shadows, awaiting Yami's return. After passing a few feet inside the temple, he heard movement and saw priests and followers wandering around the temple. Slaughtering the priests, he trudged inside farther, killing anyone alive in the temple. He did not drink this blood...this was tainted blood...tainted by the very one who took his Heba away from him. Upon entering the central room, he stood, taking in the sights. Fury overtook him then...white hot fury, blinding him. "You did this! You took him from me! You cursed me and turned me into this...this...THING!" He ran wildly and recklessly about, destroying statutes, offering pools, gifts, everything. Finally, running into a separate room, he spied an old priest, staring at him in fear. By the looks of the clothing, it was a high priest. Yami smiled maniacally and advanced on him. The priest saw Yami advancing on him, clothing in disarray, blood splotches all over him. The priest tried to run, but Yami was much too fast and caught him easily.

"You'll do." Yami whispered evilly.

The priest licked his dry lips. "Please... let me go." the priest whispered pathetically.

"Oh yes, I will let you go." Yami smirked, nose to nose with the priest, a hand gripping the fabric of the priest's collar. The priest visibly relaxed.

"Please, I'll do anything...what do you want?" His voice was still high pitched in terror.

Yami's eyes hardened. "Bring back my soulmate, you son of a bitch." As he ripped the neck of the priest's body, he dipped his fingers in blood, making patterns on the wall. When finished, he tossed the priest's body aside carelessly as a child would toss a candy bar wrapper down. Turning, he saw Mai and Seto standing, looking at the disarray and carnage. Seto raised an eyebrow. Yami walked past both of them. "C'mon, we're leaving Egypt." Turning, both followed him, but not before seeing what Yami had left on the wall:

OSIRIS:

Murderer. Hypocrite. FALSE GOD. May Ra damn your soul.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: In Motion

Yugi looked at Yami, eyes sad. "You wanted to damn me because I wanted you to live?" he asked softly, staring at Yami.

Yami kept his head down, sniffling. "I missed you so much, Aibou. I was lost without you. I did the unthinkable. I degraded you, destroyed your followers, without knowing it was you. I am so sorry...but I understand." Looking up, crimson eyes looked defeated. It broke Yugi's heart to see his pharaoh so dejected. Swallowing hard, Yami looked to Yugi. "Please...one last kiss before you leave?"

"No." Yugi said, staring at Yami. Yami's eyes slid closed, his throat closing painfully. He nodded.

"I...I understand." he whispered, pain filling his entire body.

"No, I don't think you do." Yami heard Yugi's voice. Suddenly, he felt a finger underneath his chin, lifting it up slowly. Yami opened his eyes to see that beautiful amethyst staring at him. "I won't give you one last kiss before I leave, because I am not leaving."

Yami blinked, staring at Yugi. "B..but, Aibou..."

Yugi put a finger on Yami's lips. "But nothing. You didn't know. You were hurting. I cannot say I would be any different if placed in the same situation. Atem, I love you. If I have to keep reminding you of that every day for the rest of our lives, I will do that. I just wish you would believe me. A lack of confidence is not becoming on you." Yugi leaned over and rubbed his nose on Yami's. Yami smiled, letting out a long, slow breath.

Yugi cocked his head to the side. A questioning look crossed his face. Yami looked at him. "What, Aibou?" Still cradled in Yugi's lap.

"Would you rather me call you Atem or Yami?" He smoothed the blonde lightning bolt as he smiled down in those crimson eyes.

Thinking for a bit, he sighed. "I cannot change anything in my past. But, I truly am no longer Atem. That died when I became a vampire. I think I would like for you to call me Yami. I feel like that is who I am now."

Yugi smiled. "Then that is what I will call you, Yami." Leaning down, he kissed Yami's lips lightly, tongue running over the bottom lip. He felt Yami shudder in his arms, and he leaned back, looking at Yami. "You ok?" he whispered. Yami nodded, letting out a shaky breath. Smiling, he ran the backs of his fingers over Yugi's cheek.

"Let's get some sleep...tomorrow night is going to be rough...I fear that the ninjas will wait no longer for inaction if Hinata and Sakura are not awake by then." Yami put a hand to Yugi's cheek, rubbing his thumb over Yugi's cheekbone. Yugi nodded. "Aibou...what should I call you?" His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Amethyst eyes smiled at him. "I like Aibou...but, if you are asking about my proper name, it's Yugi."

Yami smiled. Stripping down, he walked into the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower if you would like to join me." Yugi grinned and headed after him, clothes flying as he went.

*********************************

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Sara frowned as she sat on the park bench, the wind whipping her hair across her face.

"Of course. Do as I tell you, and all will be ideal." The male sat, a dark green hoodie on, hood pulled up, wind slicing through the thin fabric. Sara shivered, noticing that the man didn't even seem to feel the wind. Sticking a hand in his pocket, he pulled out a small package. "I've placed a friendly face in the kitchen. He will work with you. Just ask for Noah."

Sara got up, putting the package in her pocket. "Fine." Walking off, she turned to ask about Noah, but the green hooded figure was already gone.

*******************************

The woman looked around. "And why do I have to be a fat, old man?"

"Because, I cannot get near them with that little bitch around. The mark will alert them immediately."

The grey haired man nodded, amethyst eyes unhappy. Scratching his leg, he grumbled. "Ugh, why green overalls?" Rolling his eyes, he started walking towards town. We are going through bodies too quickly. She is becoming reckless in her restlessness.

Stepping into the bar, the bright lights hurt his eyes. Stupid old man. Wouldn't know how to have fun if it bit him in the ass. Looking around, he saw, of all people, Joey. Joey's eyes got huge, and a big smile grew across his face. "Gramps! Whaddaya doin' here? Does Yug' know ya here?" He ran over and hugged the old man.

Grampa smiled. "No...Yugi doesn't know I'm here. It's a surprise. Can you help me sneak up on him? He thinks I'm still in Egypt looking up artifacts."

Joey smiled big. "Sure! We's about to start a meetin' in about an hour, but I'm sure Yug'd love ta see ya before then. C'mon!" Following Joey, Grampa smiled, enjoying that his trip was going exactly as planned. Maybe she isn't so reckless after all.

Knocking on a door, there was a muffled "Yea?"

"Yug'...c'mere...ya not gonna believe dis!" Joey was practically giddy.

"'Kay, gimme a sec." There was rustling behind the door, and then the door opened. Yugi stood there, eyes actually looking a bit more normal...white was showing, but still no pupils. His eyes lit up when he saw who was with Joey. "Grampa! I thought you were still in Egypt!" He hugged the old man tight, who just laughed at the hug.

"Surprise!" The old man smiled, ruffling Yugi's hair. Yugi smiled happily.

"Grampa, have I got news for you! I want you to meet my mate! Yami...my grampa is here!" he was talking to someone over his shoulder in the darkness of the room.

"I'm coming." the smooth baritone drifted on the air as Yami came into view in black silk pajama pants. Bowing slightly, he smiled at the older man. "I am honored to meet you. Your grandson has told me so much about you."

Smiling, the old man suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Grampa, is something wrong?" Yugi instantly was beside him.  
"Oh, I just need some rest. I feel like I have been running nonstop. Is there someplace I could sit down for a bit just to catch my breath?"

"Sure! Here, you can stay here while we go to the meeting. Is that okay, Yami?" Yugi turned concerned eyes to Yami.

"Of course, Aibou. Please, make yourself comfortable. Are you hungry?" Yami smiled politely at the older man.

"Oh no, no. Thank you. Just a bit of a rest will be fine. Thank you." He smiled and went in, sitting on the bed. Yami and Yugi left, shutting the door quietly behind them. The three headed back up to Yami's office, to finish the meeting.

After the door was closed, the old man smiled, sitting up. Looking around, he set to work.

********************

Aeon smiled. She had just what she needed. Yami said he would help her, and she knew he would. Yami never went back on his word. He said it would be ready when she came back, and it was. Skipping, she decided to stop in the kitchen to get a snack before the meeting. Walking into the kitchen, she passed a brunette leaving. Smiling, she saw a green haired male making a salad.

"Hi! I'm Aeon. Is there anyway that I can possibly get a teeny weeny snack?" She smiled, batting her eyes. He turned, smiling at her.

"Sure,what would you like? Actual food-food, or a snack?" His smile set her at ease. "Just a snack. I want something sweet, and Kurasha always has a sweet tooth."

"Well, I have some ice cream, some fruit, and some banana pudding, all fresh." He was in front of the refrigerator, naming off sweet items he could see.

Aeon's eyes lit up. Banana pudding! That was Kurasha's favorite! "Banana pudding please!"

Smiling, the man turned around, getting a large white soup bowl down. Opening the refrigerator, he dished out some yellow pudding into the bowl, putting a few vanilla wafers around the edge. Finally, he dusted it with a bit of vanilla wafer crumbs.  
Grabbing two spoons, he handed them to her on a tray. "Need anything to drink?"

"Nope, this looks awesome. Thanks!" Smiling, she took the tray, going back to her room. Opening the door, she called for Kurasha.

Coming out of the shower in a robe, hair up in a towel, Kurasha smiled at Aeon. "Hello, Beautiful. What's up?"

Aeon smiled. "I got us a snack...banana pudding!"

Kurasha's eyes lit up. "Well...just a little won't hurt..." Smiling, she took a spoon and dug into the bowl on the table. Sliding it in her mouth, Kurasha's eyes slid closed. "Mmmmm, this is unbelievable!" Scooping another spoonful in her mouth, she sat down, a silly smile on her face. Aeon smiled. She loved to do little things to make Kurasha smile.

"Better get dressed so we can get to the meeting. I'm going to go ahead, I forgot to ask Yami something, okay?" Kurasha smiled, so Aeon left, smiling. Shutting the door, she skipped off, humming a favorite tune. Unfortunately, the hum covered up the soft thump from the room. Aeon skipped on, oblivious...

*********************

The black and green haired man stood by the wall at the club. Hair pulled back in a ponytail, black combat boots, leather pants, and a net shirt showing off his muscles, he blended in well. Looking around, he took in everything. He was looking for someone specific....seeing the white hair, he smirked, following quietly.

***********************

Ryou walked into the infirmary. Akeifa had wanted to get chocolate yogurt of all things, so he ran out quickly to do that before the meeting. Ryou needed to check on the ninjas, so he had declined to go, asking for butter pecan. Akeifa had to make some comment about buttering nuts, but he did leave. As Ryou bent over to check Sakura's vitals, he felt a pain in the base of his neck, followed by darkness...


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The Missing

Yami walked in, sighing deeply, Yugi walking quietly next to him. Looking around the conference room, he sighed again. Yugi looked over at him, eyebrows raised quizzically. Yami laughed softly. "You know me so well, Aibou. I was just thinking of all of these people...all of them allies, most of them friends. I just...I just feel that some won't survive the oncoming wars."

Yugi nodded in understanding. Not only did they have to deal with Maelstrom, but after Maelstrom, the centaurs...if something didn't change between now and then to either change the centaurs minds or someone else's. Alliances were tricky things...hard won but easily broken. Smiling softly, Yugi thought to Joey and Seto...At least those two alliances won't break. Coming back to reality, Yugi sighed. Unfortunately, Yugi didn't think this war with Maelstrom was going to end quickly...or bloodlessly.

As people started filing in, Valon still unnaturally aloof, Yami looked to them all. Looking around he took note of who was...and wasn't there. Seto and Joey came in, sitting in their normal seats on the small couch. The room started filling up. Looking around, Yami's forehead furrowed in concern. There were some people who were not here who definitely should be. Just as he was opening his mouth to speak, the door burst open and all hell broke loose...

Naruto, Sasuke, Aeon, Akeifa, Red, Alpha, and Enforcer burst in, all talking at once. Okay, all but Sasuke and Red were talking at once...Sasuke was remaining eerily quiet and everyone was thankful Red didn't speak. Seto couldn't keep the two wereleopards names straight, since they kept changing them. He was glad when he heard that they were officially going by their positions...and that the wereleopard who had been in the prowl since he was a baby was the Alpha. That newly created wereleopard was a wildcard....

"--The girls..they're gone! We gotta go after them, now! I'm done waiting!" Naruto raged, teeth bared, fists at his side, knuckles white.

"Yami, please, Kurasha...she...she's gone!" Aeon was in tears, her hair in disarray.

"Yugi...Joey...Seto...the baby...she..she has been taken too." Alpha stated, tears in his eyes, anger radiating o of him. Pure rage was radiating off the Enforcer.

"Fuck all this! My Ryou is gone and so is Allea! This fuckin' lunatic..." Akeifa railed, pointing at Red, "...is gonna go nuts if we don't go after them now! And I may fucking take out the rest of you! Ryou is in danger!"

Everything seemed to go into slow motion, even though everything was moving at a break neck pace. Pandemonium ensued as everyone exploded into voices. Yami tried to quiet the group down, but to no avail.

"ENOUGH! I command my lineage to be quiet while we figure this out!" Yami yelled when his normal methods didn't quiet the group down. At that, the vampires

silenced, and the others quieted down. "Now..." Yami said. "Maelstrom has gone too far and must be stopped, so..."

"That's what I said! We gotta move, now!" Naruto stood, fist in the air.

"Quiet, knucklehead. Yami's organizing a rescue." Sasuke's quiet voice caught Naruto's attention. Rage seeped off of Naruto, but he sat down, mouth in a thin line.

"We are going to organize a group to go looking for them. We will all leave together, but if the trails split, we will split. We will need people here and out with the group.  
First, does anyone not wish to participate?" Looking out, he saw no one raise their hand or leave. Nodding, he continued. "Does anyone wish to volunteer to go on this, besides the obvious?" Yami looked around. A red headed angel raised his hand as the other angels scowled at him. Yami bowed. "Damien, it would be an honor for you to join us." Alpha and Enforcer raised their hands. Yami looked to them. "I need you two to stay behind to help protect the prowl and this place. We need strength here, too." Begrudgingly Alpha nodded. Enforcer looked to Alpha and frowned, but nodded with arms crossed, and exasperated hmmph out of his mouth.

Valon's hand raised. Yami looked kindly at the vampire. "Valon, I appreciate the offer, but I need you to stay here and be Master while I am gone." Valon's eyes widened slightly, and he nodded. Seeing no other hands, Yami turned back. "Okay. This is important, so listen." All attention was on Yami. Pulling down a whiteboard, he grabbed a dry erase marker and started writing on it. "While gone, I need everyone le here to shore up security and keep this place running tight. Lords, keep your areas safe. Yugi and I will be going with the group." As he finished writing, he turned the board around. "We will leave as one group. I want a wereleopard and werewolf with us for each possible group. Werewolves have better smell, wereleopards have better hearing. The groups are as follows, if we need to split. It is possible that all have been taken to the same place."

Allea: Red, Damian, Ember, Katsume Ryou: Akeifa, Roderic, Snake  
Joto: Joey, Seto, Garnet, Hiro Hinata: Naruto, Quil, Aster Sakura: Sasuke, Neko, Kizsa Kurasha: Aeon, Lyra, Mikain  
Everyone nodded, murmuring. Yami looked at everyone. "One last thing before we get going. Valon will be the Vampire Lord over Mai's area while we are gone. We will deal with putting a permanent replacement in after we get back." Valon looked down, eyes hard, but nodded. Looking at the group, Yami nodded. "One hour, I want to be ready to go. Get your stuff together that you need. After that, get with your group for the following assignments: I am putting Hinata's and Sakura's group in charge of getting extra weapons. Ryou's group, make sure to get medical supplies for the

group and for our missing, Joto's group and Kurasha's group, go with Honda to get any other supplies we need. Finally, Allea's group...make sure to get something of each person who is missing so we have their scent for the wolves to go on. Get going, be back here in one hour." There was a rushing to the door as people left, some to get ready to go on the mission, others to get back to their areas. Valon sat, looking down.

Yami walked over. "Will you be okay? Yami asked kindly. Valon looked up, eyes glassy. "Yea...but get this bitch, will you?" Yami nodded.

"We are going to do everything we can. Mai's death will not be in vain." Yami swore to him. Valon nodded, pulling Yami into a hug.

Walking out, Yugi looked to Yami. "We aren't all going to come back from this, are we?" he asked, realization finally sinking in. Yami looked at Yugi, kissing his forehead, nodding sadly.

"No, Aibou...I'm afraid we won't." Two sets of sad, but determined eyes went to get ready for the war ahead.


End file.
